


【BBFF】完美伪装

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，AU设定，杀手Freddy X 黑二代Billy





	1. 第一章

周末总是更加忙碌，书店里人来人往，由父母领着来的小朋友格外多，Freddy单手抱着一叠书，嘴里念叨着“注意”、“慢点”，小心地穿过孩子们中间，不让自己的拐杖擦碰到这些小天使们。  
Freddy两周前获得了这份工作，因为一只脚不灵活，他干活儿要格外困难些，但是好在这家书店的老板并没有因为他身体的问题而嫌弃他，Freddy于是做事格外认真，以此回馈老板的善心。  
他将散乱的书本放回原位，顺手将地上的一张糖纸捡起来，大概是哪个粗心的孩子拉下的，玻璃纸的材质在灯光下熠熠生辉，折射出斑斓的色彩。  
弗拉迪随手将糖纸扔进书店门口的垃圾桶，微微靠在门边喘了喘气。  
书店对面是肯特金融广场，这座城市的地标，四栋整齐高耸的大楼，冰冷规整的全玻璃外饰，此时正反射着刺目的光线，在正午的阳光下格外气派，也格外孤傲。  
书店的左边是一家很有名气的咖啡厅，右边是米其林三星的法国餐馆，这两家店都是金融广场的精英们偏爱的场所。说实话Freddy一直很好奇书店老板是怎么在这个寸土寸金的地方租下这片店铺的，毕竟开书店可不是什么赚钱的营生。  
当然这也不是他需要操心的问题，他将视线收回来，抬眼从对面金融广场A座的一层望到二十一层，目光落在某个窗口停住了。  
单面玻璃从外面看什么也看不见，但是Freddy的视线却好像能够穿透玻璃。  
他眯起眼睛打量了一会儿，转身就要回书店继续工作。  
一声轻轻的“嗯？”传进了他的耳朵——他确实不是专门留意，但是他的工作性质让他对各种声音格外敏感，况且这声音的主人明显是冲着自己来的。  
Freddy顺着声音的来处望去，一位穿着得体的青年站在隔壁法国餐厅门口，看起来正要进去，但此时他正迟疑地看着Freddy，他身边还有一位看起来稍微上了些年纪的先生，两个人都西装革履，看起来也是对面那栋楼某个窗口里的精英之一。  
Freddy多看了他们两眼，他的记忆力相当好，毕竟这是他的本行，确定自己从未见过这两人，就毫不犹豫地回头进店了。  
另一边，上了年纪的男人低声问，“少爷，怎么了？”  
Billy皱了皱眉，他确信自己刚刚看到的青年真的很眼熟，但是……他手中那根拐杖实在太有特征，如果见过的话应该能马上想起来，但是Billy却一时间回忆不起来自己在哪里见过这位腿脚不太方便的年轻人。  
他看起来十分面善，又十分亲切，Billy一边想着，一边顺着侍者的指引往餐厅里走。  
虽然这家餐厅人流量有点过于大，环境也不够安静，但已经是这附近能找到的最好的一家了，鉴于下午还有重要的会议，Abner建议他们在这里将就一餐。  
Billy倒是没有什么意见，对他来说，高级餐厅花费三小时把一颗草莓切碎冷冻气化再吹塑凝成草莓形状的甜点，口味或许还比不上刚从地里摘下来的新鲜草莓。  
他心不在焉地随手点了菜，脑子里还在想刚刚见到的青年究竟是谁。

这个答案在Billy晚上回家之后得到了揭晓。  
他回家就进了书房，白天的工作还有些许没有收尾，父亲近日有意让他接手家族一条重要业务线，他最近正在抓紧时间上手。  
有许多知识需要学习，虽然他已经为此准备了十多年，但是真面临要独自上手的时候，总觉得哪里都有欠缺。  
从书架上取书的时候动作稍微有些大，书脊扫到了一旁的相片框，带倒了其中一个。  
Billy顺手把相框立起来放好，这里有Billy和父母的合影，第一次参加夏令营的照片，在基地训练用枪的记录，以及——  
他怔怔地看着手里的照片，五六岁的自己搂着另一个卷发小男孩，Billy眼睛红通通的，皱着眉头一脸严肃，而卷发小男孩好像是因为阳光过于强烈，不适地眯着眼睛皱起鼻头。  
记忆里的画面令人惊讶地重合了，午间瞥见的青年和照片里男孩几乎如出一辙的表情让Billy迟疑了。  
犹豫了几秒钟，他拿起手机拨了一个电话。  
“Elvis，我要你去查一个人，对……肯特金融广场对面书店的一个员工。”

 

Elvis很快把需要的资料发过来了，Billy点开文档，最上头赫然是那名青年的照片。  
“Freddy 弗里曼.”Billy轻声念着青年的名字，很好，名字也能对的上。  
这份资料详实又清楚，资料显示，这位名叫Freddy的青年，孤儿，在寄养家庭长大，十八岁之前都在费城生活，十八岁之后考上了纽约的大学，于是离开寄养家庭独身来到这座城市。他从小到大的照片一张不落，卷头发的男孩和Billy手里的照片上一模一样。关于他的腿也有原因，是十二岁那年因为交通意外而永久伤残了。  
Billy的目光落在关于寄养家庭的一行字上，资料显示，Freddy是这个家庭抚养的最后一个孩子，Freddy成年之后，这对善良的夫妻就因为上了年纪，不便操劳，不再继续接收新的孩子，而是搬到东南亚的一个小国家过退休生活了。  
Billy的直觉告诉他这份资料有些过于完美了，但也可能只是该死的职业病疑心病作祟。  
但是……  
Billy皱着眉头捏了捏鼻根。  
费城，确实是他认识Freddy的地方。

十五年前，费城游乐园。  
虽然和保姆走丢了，但是五岁的Billy毫不惊慌，从小就受到各方面的完美教育，他知道自己这种情况下最好就是留在原地，保姆会立刻找回来的。  
年幼的孩子独自一人坐在路边的长椅确实很显眼，不时有路过的人回头看他，但因为他神色淡定，竟然没有人知道他是走丢了。  
但是小孩子显然没有顾忌那么多，一个卷发的小男孩走上前来，递给Billy一支棒棒糖，“嗨，我是Freddy，你叫什么？”  
Billy别别扭扭地接过棒棒糖，说了声谢谢，回道，“我叫Billy。”  
“噢，Billy，你一个人在这里做什么？”Freddy一边靠着他坐下来，一边从包里掏出另一支棒棒糖塞进嘴里。  
Billy也撕开了包装，甜甜的味道让他紧张的心情变得好了些，“我好像走失了。”  
谁知道Freddy却拍拍他的肩膀，兴高采烈地说，“我也走失了！”他的语气仿佛不是在说自己走丢的事实，而是在说“我也今天过生日”一样，充满了欣喜和兴奋。  
Billy哑口了，却见Freddy蹦了起来，向他伸出了小胖手，“既然这样，我们去找位好心的先生送我们去巡逻的警官那里吧！”  
Billy还来不及说“我应该在这里等大人回来”就被Freddy拉着跑出了好远。  
Freddy拉着Billy站在路中间左顾右盼了一会儿，像是在踌躇，然后很快，他眼睛一亮，像是发现了目标，笔直地冲着一位穿着体面的男士走去。  
回忆到这里，Billy眼神暗了暗。  
彼时的两个男孩并不知道这个衣着得体的男人，内心是个怎样的恶魔。他蹲着身子耐心地听完了Freddy的话，当即表示会把他俩安全地送到警官的巡逻车那里。  
Freddy很高兴，他似乎天生就会聊天，一路上很快就和男人聊了起来，Billy则有些拘谨地跟在一边，小手紧紧攥着Freddy的手。  
他虽然不说话，但是两人的聊天他一直默默听着，他听到男人一直在套Freddy的话，问他多大了，住哪里，家里还有什么人，Freddy像是全然没有防备，一五一十把自己抖了个干净，Billy听他说自己五岁，和爸爸住一起，这次是和邻居一家人出来玩走失了，等等，就在Freddy已经要说出自己住址的时候，Billy终于忍不住开口打断了。  
“还有多远能到巡逻车呢？”他生硬地岔开了话题。  
男人抬头看了他一眼，和蔼地笑笑，“很快就到了，我们走了一条近路。”  
看着前面越走越偏的小径，Billy直觉感到不对，但他即使再懂事，也只是个五岁的孩子，面对大人肯定的语气，也不知道该做出什么反应。  
他闭上嘴巴，有些踌躇，手心里另一个男孩的温度似乎给了他一点勇气，他默不作声地继续跟着走。  
又走了几分钟，Freddy突然微微转过头来，身高的差距让他避开男人的视线，隐秘地朝Billy使了个眼色，Billy看见他嘴唇轻轻地动了，无声地说，Run。  
Billy的心怦怦直跳起来，Freddy也察觉到不对了！  
还没有想清楚怎么办，伴随着什么东西滚落在地上叮铃当啷的声音，Freddy突然一把挣脱了男人攥着他的手，嘴里喊着，“我的超人子弹头！”，一边顺着小径深处跑去。  
男人被他突如其来的动作惊了一下，他看看Freddy又看看Billy，犹豫了几秒钟，对Billy说，“你站在这里等一下，我去找他！”说着追着Freddy就跑出去了。  
Billy心跳得快极了，咚咚的心跳声像是在耳边回荡，血液冲上头，他这一刻的思维无比清晰！想着Freddy最后的那个唇语，他毫不犹豫地转身往来的方向跑，找人！要找人来！  
他跌跌撞撞地冲到了人多的地方，随手抓住了不知道是谁的衣服，惊愕的路人还来不及反应，就看到这个漂亮的男孩子哇的哭出声，声音紧张又恐惧，“救、救命！快找警察！”  
想到这里，Billy扶着额头，颓然地靠在椅背上。  
他那时候跑得很快，警察动作也不慢，或许只花了五分钟，十分钟？他们就回到了他和Freddy分开的地方。  
但是即使再快，当他们找到Freddy的时候，也依然看见Freddy衣冠不整地跌坐在地上，眼睛里全是惊魂未定，他衬衣被撕开了，脸上也有通红的指印，裤子似乎被拉下来一点，衣襟胡乱地扎着。  
Billy大哭着冲上去抱住Freddy，警官们立刻散开寻找可疑的人。  
Billy记得很清楚，在Freddy的指引下，他们最终在斜坡下发现了男人尚还温热的尸体。Freddy手足无措，因为过分紧张，语序也很混乱颠三倒四，他说男人抓到他之后就给了他一巴掌，然后就要扯他的衣服，他拼命挣脱了往前跑，男人在后面追他，追到这里的时候男人脚下踩空了，就滚落了下去。  
警官粗粗地检查了一下现场，男人确实是磕在一颗尖锐的石头上，太阳穴全是鲜血，Freddy身后不远也确实有一块明显的石头被踩松动的痕迹，虽然看起来案情已经十分完整，但是他们还是要带Freddy回去配合调查。  
Billy说什么也不愿意松开Freddy，正好两个人也都走失了，便将两人一起带回了警局。  
Billy的父母很快得到消息赶过来，不知怎么的他们脸色很差，Billy也不敢开口问保姆去哪里了，只是乖乖坐着拉着Freddy的手不吭声。  
巴特森夫妇办完了手续就要带Billy走，Billy却不愿意就这么走了。  
“Freddy，给我你的联系方式好吗？”他攥着Freddy的手，眼泪要落不落，泫然欲泣。  
Freddy却好像没有听到他在说什么，脸上带着茫然，他报了父亲的电话之后就一直这个样子，已经好一会儿了，警官说他这是惊吓之后自我保护，有一点抗拒与外界交流。  
巴特森夫妇走了过来，他们已经听警官说了案情，也很感激Freddy救了Billy，但是他们现在必须要先带Billy回家了，家里现在一片混乱，Billy的保姆消失，是被他们一个死对头杀了，本来他们还计划绑架Billy，但是不知道为什么最终没有得手。  
各种事都需要处理，现在可不是聊天的好时候，不过没关系，只要Freddy还在费城，他们就能找到他。  
巴特森夫人温柔地抱住Billy，说，“Freddy现在心情很差，我们先回家去，找机会再和Freddy玩，好吗？爸爸会让人在这里等Freddy的爸爸过来，一定会帮你要到联系方式的。”  
Billy也不是不懂事，听妈妈的口气他就明白了有什么大事发生，于是他恋恋不舍地松开Freddy的手，正要走，突然又拉紧了妈妈的手，抬头问，“妈妈，可以给我和Freddy拍张合影吗？”  
这个小小的要求还是可以满足的，Billy试探地拉着Freddy走了几步，Freddy没有抗拒，于是他找了个光线较好的地方，巴特森夫人为他俩拍了张照。  
Billy被带走了，他一边走一边回头，看到Freddy正在警官的帮助下坐回位置上，小小的脸上没有表情也没有什么情绪，然后Billy拐了个弯，再也看不到Freddy了。  
后来家里的事情被解决了，但是巴特森先生怎么也找不到Freddy家人的信息，留下来等Freddy爸爸的手下只说Freddy跟一个人走了，他们跟上去询问，对方只是推辞不想被打扰就离开了，到警局去问，警局的人也奇怪地含糊着，巴特森先生意识到Freddy似乎也不是什么普通人家的孩子，简单地跟Billy说明了情况，于是便放弃寻找了。  
这么多年过去了，也许只有Billy还没有忘记Freddy，他把合影洗出来放在书房里，时刻咀嚼那段惊慌无力的经历，时刻提醒着自己，有这样一位仅一面之缘的伙伴，再也没有见面。  
又看了一眼手里的资料，Billy不由得烦躁地揉了揉眉头，所以，十五年过去，这份资料告诉他，Freddy其实是孤儿，而自己父亲当年怎么也打听不出来的，只是个寄养家庭？


	2. 第二章

Freddy注意到那个年轻人一段时间了。

书店有专门设置的沙发茶几，点了咖啡和甜品就可以在那边看着书坐一天。这个年轻人从一大早书店刚开始营业就进来了，他点了店里最贵的现磨咖啡，拿了本书坐在窗边有一下没一下地翻着。

感谢这位顾客过分优秀的外貌，以往根本坐不满的咖啡区，今天坐了好些年轻的小姑娘，也夹杂着几个清秀的小伙子，要么压低了声音叽叽喳喳，要么偷偷掏出手机拍照。看在今天收到的小费的份上，Freddy在心底为这位优秀的顾客那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛吹了声口哨。

但是让Freddy“特别”注意到他的，并不是他的外表——毕竟Freddy自己也称得上容貌出众了，只是因为腿脚的残疾，很多时候会被忽略罢了。

Freddy开始有意识地注意到这位顾客，是因为他的视线。

灰绿色眼睛的客人确实很谨慎小心，并没有光明正大地打量自己，他总是装作不经意地按摩后颈、放松眼睛、抬头看风景的各种机会，飞快地瞥一眼Freddy。

如果Freddy只是普通的小店员，大概确实不会发现他的窥视，但很可惜，Freddy对于投在自己身上的视线过分敏锐，这也算得上是生存本能吧。

他不动声色地继续自己书店店员的工作，昨晚他刚得到消息，他为这次任务设计的假身份被人探查了，Eugene说他没办法追踪到查询资料的人的讯息，看起来也是个专业的老手。按理说自己还没有开始和目标接触，不应该这么快有人来查他的资料，Freddy以为是自己哪里暴露了，差点准备放弃这个身份从头再来，但是仔细回忆了之后，确认自己真的没有遗漏什么，才决定赌一把，今天还是照常过来这边上班。

事实证明他确实是多虑了，现在看起来，昨晚探查了他的资料的就是这个年轻人了，他当然记得这个人，就是昨天隔壁餐厅门口那个西装革履的年轻人，Freddy不知道他到底要做什么，目前只能静观其变。

另一边的Billy忐忑不安，已经过去了十多年，Freddy不一定还记得自己，就算记得自己，也一定会同时回忆起那天的糟糕经历，说实话他倒是宁愿Freddy全都忘记了，自己再重新和他认识就好了。

好的，Billy，没有什么，就是和多年不见的小伙伴打个招呼，看看他还记不记得你。

他深深地呼了口气，站了起来。

Freddy余光也终于看见这位客人好像是下定了什么决心，放下书，向自己走了过来。

“你好。”Billy得体地向Freddy露出一个微笑。

Freddy回以一个标准的工作笑容，“您好先生，有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

“呃……嗨，Freddy，”Billy假装看了一眼他的工牌，念出了他的名字，“请问《The Giver》这本书您这里有吗？”

——当然有了！你刚来的时候不都在那几排书架徘徊了好几遍吗！都把我们有什么书背下来了吧！

Freddy腹诽着，但是表面上还是和善地微笑着，“当然，先生，在第三排文学区第四层左手边的书架上。”

Billy露出了一点羞涩和迟疑，他挠挠头发说，“你可以叫我Billy，我还是不太能找到在哪里，能麻烦你带我去吗？”

——旁边那么多活力四射的书店员工你看不见，跑来找一个可怜的小瘸子帮忙？？

Freddy僵硬的笑了笑，“当然，请跟我来。”

于是在好几位女员工羡慕的目光里，他领着Billy，走向文学区的书架。

Billy当然听不到Freddy内心的咆哮，他趁着这短短的一段路，迅速抛出早已想好的台词，“Freddy，你看起来很眼熟，你也是莱特大学的吗？我好像在学校里见过你。”

——Freddy在心里疯狂骂街，这个假身份本来就是他编的，Eugene帮他黑进大学的系统随便挂了个名，他一天都没有去过学校，Billy在学校见到的是鬼吗？？

然而他只是礼貌地点点头，“是的，可能我们在学校里偶遇过吧。”

“真巧。”Billy欣喜地说。

真巧个鬼！Freddy在心里翻了个白眼，现在的年轻人搭讪技巧都这么差了吗？

没错，只是一个照面，几句话，Freddy就判断出来这个Billy对他没有恶意，反而更像是什么“一见钟情念念不忘苦苦追寻”之类的俗套戏码。

看他这小模样，瞳孔微微放大，声音带着一点颤抖，声线偏高，说明他现在有点激动也有点兴奋。

拜托，他到底有什么好兴奋的，搭讪一个残疾的书店员工是什么不得了的事情吗？还是说这个看起来体面正直的华尔街精英私下有什么慕残之类的小爱好？

不管怎么样，Freddy都不想在做任务的时候遇到意料之外的变数，他礼貌地把Billy带到书架前，毫不犹豫地向一旁的同事打了个招呼，自己转身进了员工通道。

转过头的一瞬间看到Billy失望的眼神，下垂的狗狗眼看起来可怜兮兮。Freddy又想，或许等任务结束之后也可以放松一下？Anyway，先搞定手头的活儿再说吧。

眼见着Freddy离开，Billy肉眼可见地失望了下去，婉拒了热情的书店员工，他拿着书回到了座位上。

Freddy很快就回到了书店里继续工作，但是Billy已经找不到理由再上去搭讪了，他略微失望地时不时抬眼看看Freddy，Freddy也面不改色任他打量。

这时候Billy的手机震了起来，是Abner的短信，让他回公司，Billy交代过自己今天有些私人的事情要处理，所以Abner这个时候找他，应该是公司有什么需要重要的事情需要他出面。

最后恋恋不舍地看了Freddy一眼，Billy收起手机，果断离开了书店。

Freddy余光看见Billy过马路，径直进了对面的A座大楼——看吧，实习生还是被老板抓回去上班了。

Freddy微微一笑，而后目光落在大楼的二十一层，眼神变得严肃起来。

蹲点了两周，今天就是收网的时候。

 

——————————

 

晚上八点，Billy结束了这个突发的会议，饶是他尚还年轻，几个小时开会下来也还是感到疲惫，也不知道Abner是怎么还神采奕奕地跟他确认明天的工作安排的。

一边听着，他一边迈出了电梯，余光瞥见一名清洁工推着小车匆匆拐弯往货梯的方向过去了，他的腿脚似乎不太好，走起路来微微有点跛着。

因为Freddy的原因，Billy不由得多看了两眼，这两眼让他立刻发现，不只是腿脚，这个人的身形也和Freddy很像。

Billy心里揪起来了——难道除了在书店打工，Freddy晚上还会来大厦里做清洁工？

他的心里涌上一阵酸楚，他想起昨晚看的资料，Freddy十八岁就出来自己讨生活，寄养家庭也没法给他什么帮助，他一边上学还要一边打工，加上身体又有残疾，一定过得很辛苦。

他也不知道对于Freddy是怎样的感情，幼时的经历让他感到对Freddy有愧疚，这么多年寻找不得更让他心里产生了执念，今天在书店看到Freddy，他很想开口询问Freddy还记不记得自己，但是又怕打扰了他的生活。Billy本来想，再多观察几天，如果Freddy过得很好，他就不去打扰他了。

但是看刚刚这个情况，Freddy明显为了赚取学费和生活费，不得不打两份工，如果是这样的话，他必须帮帮Freddy，不然他心里的愧疚永远也无法弥补。

Abner正在跟Billy确认明天中午要和一位重要合作伙伴共进午餐，却见他突然头也不回地往货梯冲了过去，一边喊着，“我想起来我还有东西落在办公室了，我回去拿一趟，您先回家休息吧！明天见！”

Abner惊讶地张大了嘴，根本来不及说什么，Billy就已经跑过了拐角，他愣在原地呆呆地说，“可是……电梯在你背后啊。”

Billy已经听不到Abner在说什么了，他冲进货梯间，货梯刚好关门，Billy只来得及从电梯门缝里一瞬间瞥见一个戴着清洁工帽子的身影，帽子压得很低，看不见对方的脸。

他扑过去按电梯键，但是电梯已经上去了。

他索性耐心地等着，看着货梯在十六、十八和十九层停了一下，又在二十一层停了，接着往上走到二十五层，最后下来了。

好吧，不就是几层楼吗，一层层找过去就行了。

所以说人真的不能着急，一着急，Billy已经完全忘记自己其实可以找大楼负责人要所有清洁工信息来看的。

另一边，二十一层的货梯间走出来一位微跛着脚的清洁工，Billy没有看错，他确实是Freddy，他将清洁车停在工具间，拿出了一个大垃圾袋，垃圾袋被取出来后，露出了清洁车里可怜兮兮蜷着的无辜清洁工。

他当然没有伤害他，只是让他睡了个好觉。这个活儿很轻松，但是时间很紧，他必须抓紧行动了。

他掏出员工卡和垃圾袋，动作自然地往办公区走去，办公区门口站着一名保安，看到Freddy走过来，随口问了一句，“你是今天新来的？以前没有见过你。这个点儿应该是Chad的班。”

Freddy神色自若地掏出员工卡，滴滴两声，门咔哒开了，他抬头露出一张其貌不扬的脸，冲保安一笑，“他今天不舒服，我代他的班。”

保安嘟囔了一句，“没听说他请假的消息啊。”

“临时请假的，我帮他替班，请假明天会跟White女士补上的。”Freddy轻松地点点头，进去了。

见他说出了主管的名字，保安疑心去了一半，也没拦住他，本来这也不是什么大事，他们保安之间临时有事也会自己换班，只要留存记录就可以。

Freddy进到办公区，熟练地一个个办公室走进去，将垃圾桶里的垃圾倒进自己手里的袋子里，办公区剩下的人不多，也没有人注意一个小小的清洁工，Freddy动作很快，没几分钟就到了拐角的一个办公室门口。

这间办公室在角落，有一片开放式办公区挡着，此时这片办公区一个人都没有。当然没有人，Freddy花了好些时间才选定了这个时间点，目标先生此刻独自在办公室里。

Freddy敲了敲门，“您好，帮您清理一下垃圾桶。”

得到许可后，他进入办公室，靠在办公桌边蹲下，接着收拾垃圾的遮挡自己的动作。

“您还没有下班吗？”他突然开口问了一句，这可称不上礼貌。

办公桌前的男人皱着眉头抬起眼睛，“你……”

他话音未落，不满的神色就变成了惊恐，“你是谁！？”

一支黑洞洞的枪口对准了他，Freddy冲他露出一个轻松的微笑，“谁也不是，您早点下班吧……Happy Friday.”

 

——————

 

Billy顺着客梯上到二十一层，就发现这里保安人数明显多得不正常，看起来是出了什么事，客梯正对着办公区，于是隔着玻璃门，他能看见加班的员工都被集中起来了，骚乱的声音隔着门传出来，保安正在竭力维持秩序。

他刚出电梯，就被一名保安拦住了，“先生，二十一层暂时不能进去……您有证件吗？”

Billy拿出了自己的员工卡，保安接过看了一下，怀疑地问，“巴特森先生，您公司在二十八层，您来二十一层做什么？”

“我……”Billy顿了一下，他总不能说自己是来找一个清洁工的，于是他改口，“我来找Williams先生谈点事情，没有预约。”

这位Williams先生也是道上的合作伙伴，最近两家公司也确实有合作，Billy只希望一会儿保安不要跟着他进去，不然真要见到了Williams，他也不知道要说什么。

没想到保安眉头几乎要锁死了，他盯着Billy，一字一顿地说，“Williams先生，死了。”


	3. 第三章

出示了身份证明，加上Abner在一旁周旋，Billy终于得以从警官怀疑的目光中脱身，他已经从保安那里打听到，是有人假扮清洁工进到大楼杀了Williams，他听到保安对警方描述那个人的外貌特征，跛脚，白人男子，金棕发，二十五岁上下。

听到跛脚，Billy紧张了一下，听到金棕发白人，他又松了口气。

他不能确定自己看到的到底是不是Freddy，毕竟他也只是匆匆一瞥，本来他还想回头找大厦的物业查一下，但是现在看来，物业有很长一段时间都会戒严了。

坐上车，Abner感慨，“Williams那边要乱起来了，我们的业务线需要调整了。”

Billy点点头，两人低声商议了一下几个备选的供货商，今晚就要安排人依次去和他们接触。

车子缓缓驶出车库，Abner又转过头，不赞同地对他说，“您今天可是太冒失了，我就不问到底怎么了，但是您下次不能再这样了。”

作为父亲的老副手，Billy一向很尊敬Abner，他点了点头，正要说什么，眼睛却突然瞥到了路边的书店，电光石火之间想到了Freddy，他想去看看Freddy是不是在上班。

“停车！”他立马让司机靠着路边停下，又充满歉意地对Abner说，“抱歉！Abner，请等我两分钟！”

 

——————

书店里人都好奇又紧张地望着对面大楼下围着的警车，警戒线已经拉起来了，禁止人进出。

另一位店员小姑娘Sharon喃喃着，“不知道对面发生了什么事。”

Freddy自顾自地整理着书架，打趣着，“谁知道呢，总归不会是哪个加班加疯了的人把老板捅了吧。”

“那可说不定。”Sharon回过头帮他收拾，“我朋友每次加班到两点就很想烧了公司。”

“那这也才八点多呢，不至于。”

Sharon哈哈一笑，“说的也是。对了，说起来你怎么样了，还不舒服吗？”

Freddy摇摇头，“已经好多了，可能是晚上的快餐不太新鲜。”

“以后可要多注意，拉肚子也不是件小事。”

 

两人正说话间，书店的门被推开了，Freddy抬眼望去，看见Billy拉着门把手站在门口，头发微有些凌乱，他看到Freddy站在店里，好像松了口气，随即整理了一下头发，走了过来。

“Hi, Freddy……我想买下午的那本书。”

Freddy挑了挑眉毛，“那您拿过来吧，收银台结账。”

Billy去拿书了，Freddy示意Sharon去收银台帮他结账，自己继续手上的活儿。

Billy的样子很奇怪，不像是来买书的，倒像是来找他的。

他回忆着刚刚进货梯的时候，确实有人追了上来，他不得不用力按关门键，才在那个人追上之前启动了电梯，当时他并没有留意来者是谁，现在回忆起来，那一瞥倒是有点像这个莫名其妙的Billy。

Freddy一时摸不清对方的意图，但看他也不像是有恶意的样子，况且自己是改变了样貌才去的，Billy应该不会认得出来。再说，如果自己真的暴露了的话，任务根本不会顺利完成。

他正低头默默想着，突然眼前的光被人挡住了。

抬头一看，Billy已经拎着本包装好的书站在他面前，欲言又止，Freddy于是歪歪头，想看Billy要说什么。

Billy踌躇着，刚刚经历的事情让他已经想清楚了，他要帮Freddy，如果Freddy记不得小时候的事了，他就重新和他做朋友。

“……你明天还会来上班吗？”憋了半天，他最终只说出这句话。

Freddy本想说自己明天要请假，但是看到Billy期待的小眼神，话到嘴边又咽了回去，“当然，我明天会来的。”

Billy笑了，他迟疑地向Freddy挥挥手，“那，明天见？”

“明天见。”

Billy离开了，Sharon扑上来挽着Freddy的手，脸颊红扑扑的，她从刚刚开始就谜一样的激动，她兴奋地问Freddy，“你不是明天要请假吗？他是在跟你搭讪吗？所以你因为他明天要来上班了？”

Freddy不得不推开她让她冷静一点，“嗨，Sharon，淡定一点，我可没说我要来上班。”

但是Sharon似乎完全没有听进去，自顾自地说，“天呐他可真是个漂亮的男孩，你们怎么认识的？他下午来过吗？我为什么不是今天的白班，真是太可惜了！”

Freddy默默远离了一点，Sharon是个活泼的女孩子，什么都好，就是见到漂亮男孩子就有点走不动路。

Billy回到车里，不意外地看到了Abner责备的神色，他叹了口气，“少爷，你今年才20岁，我知道你还小，你们年轻人……总有自己的事要忙，但是现在情况不同了，老爷希望你能早几年熟悉家里的事务，你也要多上心才是。”

Billy最怕他露出这样的表情，“好的……我下次会注意。”

Abner无奈地拍拍他的肩膀，示意司机开车。

 

——————

下班，Freddy回到租住的小公寓，刚打开门，就听见里面传来另一名青年毫不客气的吐槽，“后面！白痴！你会不会玩游戏……蠢货！我怎么会排到你这样的垃圾队友？死吧死吧！”

不意外地看到自己的室友——一名亚裔青年戴着耳机，缩在电脑前全神贯注地玩游戏。

Billy随手把包里的清洁工服和员工卡都丢进门口的箱子里，之后会有人帮他收拾处理好。他打开冰箱给自己找了几片面包做了块三明治，刚切好，斜刺里就伸出一只手抢走了一半。

“Eugene！你不能老是抢我的夜宵！”Freddy抱怨了一句，调侃的口气远大于不满。

Eugene满不在乎地三下五除二将三明治吃下肚子，抹抹嘴，“反正你也吃不了两块。”

“你怎么知道我吃不了。”Freddy一手拿着剩下半块三明治，一手拿过一旁的拐杖，支撑着自己走到沙发边坐下。

Eugene一看他的样子就知道他脚踝又疼了，不由得吐槽，“跟你说过老老实实转到情报处不好吗？有我带着你，什么防火墙拦得住你？你倒好，非得拖着条破腿出外勤！我看啊，你这条腿几年就得锯了！”

Freddy不以为然地笑笑，“说不定我都活不到那个时候呢……我可不要整天猫在屋里敲键盘，还是出门溜达适合我。”

“溜达溜达着就把小命溜达没了？”Eugene撇撇嘴。

“那我也是死得其所，”Freddy咽下最后一口三明治，随手把手上的酱汁抹在沙发布上，“一个真正的水手是永远不会死在陆地上的。”

Eugene嫌弃地看了一眼他，“行吧，伟大的水手，您下次准备什么时候出海呢？”

Freddy往沙发上慵懒地一靠，“最近休假，不出海了……对了Eugene，帮我把这个身份完善一下，我要多呆几天。”

Eugene以为自己耳朵出问题了，“你没发烧吧，你还想做多久的书店服务员？”

“不知道，反正假期，我在这儿多玩几天。”Freddy打了个哈欠，像是要睡着了。

Eugene眯起了眼睛，熟知Freddy秉性的他可不觉得Freddy只是单纯地要休假，“我觉得不对……你是不是看上什么新玩具了？”

“瞧你说的，”Freddy丝毫不觉得Eugene的用语有什么问题，他竖起一根手指，“我要纠正一下，是新玩具看上我了。”

“噢，”Eugene干巴巴地叹息了一句，“让我们为这位无辜的朋友默哀两秒钟。”

 

另一边，Billy回到了家中，管家过来迎接，并告知他们几位负责人已经等在了会客厅，Billy和Abner径直走进去，会客厅里的人纷纷站起来跟他们打招呼。

“都坐吧。”Billy自己坐到了正中间的沙发上，Abner在他旁边坐下。

“相信大家都已经知道现在的情况了。”Billy一改在Freddy面前的羞涩模样，如果弗莱德在的话一定会很惊讶，自己笑起来会有两个小酒窝的新玩具，抿起嘴来的线条竟然像刀凿出来一样锋利，他虽然年轻，但是在正事上，该有的经验和气势一点不缺。

“父亲在欧洲，纽约这边的事情我全权负责，”Billy继续说，“Williams这条线不能要了，警方去调查他死亡原因的时候一定会查到他那堆破事，剩下的尾巴都收拾好了吗？”

一名不起眼的瘦小男子开口，“已经收拾好了，半小时前接到您的消息，我们就把Williams那边的人撤回来了，交易痕迹都清理干净了。”

Billy点点头，“最后一批军/火已经拿到了吗？”

“拿到了，正在往C区运。”另一名东南亚籍的黝黑男子回答，“只是货还是不够，需要尽快找到新的货源。”

他旁边戴着鸭舌帽的女人抬起头，“我的人已经去联系‘蛇女’那边了，他们态度比较暧昧，现在都知道Williams出事了，他们像是还要观望。”

“‘小丑’愿意给我们供一批货，但是要价是市价的两倍。”

“我联系了东区那边的线，他们说要商量商量。”

“我……”

各区负责人上报了自己联系的结果，情况并不太乐观，他们要想短时间内补上货，就可能面临被宰，不仅是金钱上的问题，更主要的是会让其他势力觉得他们现在捉襟见肘。

Billy沉吟了一会儿，开口说，“继续跟东区接触，‘小丑’那边一直对我们虎视眈眈，多注意一点，试着多往俄罗斯方向联系一下，他们跟我们有长久的合作关系……”

Abner补充了一句，“C区本地的势力能争取的多争取一点过来，聊胜于无。”

“是！”

“Williams这事儿是谁做的，能查到吗？”Billy又转头去问一名金发的男子。

“从现在流出来的消息，大家觉得应该是‘黑足猫’做的，毕竟道上跛脚的杀手，也就他一个了。”男人解释，“他是‘Z’的人。”

Billy微微皱了皱眉，Z是盘踞多年的杀手集团，他们没有立场偏向，只要价钱合适，今天可以杀你，明天就可以杀了买凶杀你的人，“黑足猫”这个人他以前确实没有听说过，毕竟有些事情内部的人就可以处理，不必非要找外人帮忙。

想了想，他问，“不管那个杀手了，能查到是谁要杀Williams吗？”

“我们会去联系，现在人人都想从Z集团套出消息，但是Z一向口风很紧，不一定能查出来。”

“尽量去查，查不出来也不要紧。”

“好的，少爷。”

会议结束，负责人们纷纷接到指令离开了，Abner也回自己的住处了，Billy按按眉头，又打通了一个电话，“Elvis，上次让你查的人，再仔细核查一下相关的记录。”

虽然今天看见了Freddy好好地在书店工作，但是他心里总归还是有点怀疑，可能是习惯的疑心病吧，毕竟，当年怎么也查不出来的人竟然只是一名普通的男孩，他怎么想怎么觉得无法理解，还有那个瘸腿的杀手，似乎有点太巧合了。


	4. 第四章

第二天，Freddy睡到了中午，才悠闲地爬起来吃了个午饭，晃悠到书店。

今天他不是以员工身份来的，是以顾客身份来的。

才走到门口，就看见Billy坐在靠窗的一个座位上，他的面前放着一台电脑，皱着眉头正在敲着什么。

Freddy隔着玻璃欣赏了一下Billy精致的五官，内心微微赞叹了一句，推门而入。

同事嬉笑着跟他打招呼，里面有好几个都是昨天跟他一起上白班的，她们朝Billy的方向努努嘴，悄悄笑着散开了。

Freddy毫不客气地走过去，拐杖在地面敲出哒哒声，Billy抬头看到是他，露出一个笑容，他快速地把编辑好的邮件发出去，合上了电脑。

“我以为你今天不来了呢。”他冲Freddy一笑，整齐的牙齿在阳光下微微一闪。

Freddy懒懒地倒在沙发上，“我说了我会来嘛……只是不是来上班的。”

他冲对面的金融大厦抬抬下巴，问，“你在那儿上班？”

Billy挠挠下巴，“也不是，只是做一份实习。”没错，父亲是说要把业务交给他，但是现在还没有完全交下来，他还在实习期。

“噢，”Freddy挑挑眉，“对了，上次你说你也是莱特大学的，你也还在上学？”

“对，我是国际贸易专业的，二年级。”Billy回忆了一下昨晚看的莱特大学专业列表，挑了个顺眼的说了，他心想着，回头是不是要Elvis帮自己黑进学校内网？或者走明面，给学校赞助去挂个名？

他胡乱想着，Freddy懒懒地说，“我是文学系的，我也二年级，看起来咱们应该是在学校见过，可能是哪个公共选修课上吧。”

Billy连连点头，虽然他都不知道这个学校有什么公共选修课。

“是《牲畜产后护理》，还是《绿色园艺花肥自制》，或者《Dota团战技巧》？总不能是《爱情诗歌鉴赏》吧，我看你似乎不太喜欢文学的样子，”Freddy自言自语，“可恶，我一下子想不起来我还选修过什么公共课了。”

Billy的笑容僵在了脸上，Freddy的选修课为什么都这么奇葩？那么他现在要从这几门课里选一门胡诌吗？可是他懂什么呢，知道怎么护理母猪，还是怎么拌花肥？？

看着Billy僵硬的表情，Freddy哈哈大笑，好歹他还知道这里是在书店，压低了自己的声音，“我开玩笑的，老兄！这些课我都没上过，我之前去选修过《世界货币》，这是你们学院办的课，我觉得应该是在这堂课上碰见过你。”

好吧，这个话题他还是能说上几句的，Billy赶紧点点头。

“Eugene教授讲得非常好，我一个完全没有基础的人都能听懂。”Freddy故意把自己小伙伴的名字抓来用，但是Billy非常配合地点点头，“是的，他讲课确实很有趣。”

——行吧，这位看起来连莱特大学的学生都不是。

Freddy昨晚特意确认过，这所大学根本没有《世界货币》这堂课，Billy功课似乎做得不够啊，根本不用特意试探，随便问两句就暴露了。

而对于Billy，看过昨晚Elvis传过来的资料后，所有关于Freddy的信息更加详细了，他因为交通意外受伤的腿，可以在医院内网找到治疗记录，他在莱特大学的学生卡、宿舍记录、选课记录，等等，都能从学校内网里查到，Billy疑心去了一大半，他几乎完全确认Freddy只是个普通的大学生。

如果Eugene在这里，肯定要嗤之以鼻——他都做了这么多年的假身份了，这些个细节还做不好的话，他也不用混了。

抱着这种心态的Billy，丝毫没有意识到自己已经被套话了。其实如果是工作状态的他，是会更加谨慎的，但是目前这个Billy，面对从小心心念念的小伙伴，脑子里都是怎么和他打好关系，根本没有空去想别的事情。

他踌躇着，斟酌着该怎么开口，对面的Freddy则是饶有趣味地看着他纠结的脸色，他昨晚让Eugene查过了肯特大楼的员工卡记录，虽然Billy是个常见的名字，但是整个大楼一共也没有太多人，很快他就找到了这个Billy，资料显示他的员工卡登记在帕森进出口贸易有限公司名下，全名是Billy 帕森——光看名字就知道他和公司关系不浅，记录里并没有显示他的职位，这反而透露了更多的信息，Freddy几乎能猜到——一位尚未毕业的富家公子，进入到家族企业实习，毕业之后要接手父亲的职位，等等。

而且，Freddy微微一笑——虽然外人来看，帕森只是一家做进出口的公司，但是从昨晚Eugene查到的消息来看，帕森的业务范围远不止于此，这更像是一个冠冕堂皇的外壳，但是可惜的是Eugene再也查不到别的信息了，再往下深挖的话，就会引起对方的警觉了。

Eugene本来建议Freddy放弃这个新玩具，但是Freddy是谁，他天生喜欢在钢索上蹦迪，查到Billy的身份远远不至于一个普通的上班族，他的兴趣反而更浓了一点。

神秘、未知，才更有挑战。

“好吧，Billy，”Freddy摊摊手，“你找我有什么事吗？”

他意有所指，毕竟，不管怎么看，到书店拉着一个店员问“你明天还会来吗”怎么看也不像是天真无邪小朋友的交友方式，反而更是成年人拙劣的搭讪技巧。

很不幸，Billy的脑子里真的只是想交朋友。

“抱歉，或许这听起来有点唐突，”他在脑子里组织着语言，希望尽量不要让那段回忆刺激到Freddy，“是这样的，你看起来很像我的一位很久没有联系的朋友……”

老套的开场白，Freddy在心里嗤了一声，但还是礼貌地问，“噢，那可真是太巧了……是什么朋友？”

Billy苦笑，“说实话我都不知道我们算不算朋友，我们见过一面，大概三四个小时，后来再也没有见过面了。”

Freddy挑眉，“只见过三四个小时？那看起来你印象深刻，可是我似乎从来没有见过你……你是什么时候遇见过这位朋友的？”

Billy看起来面色更尴尬了，“大概……五岁。”

“不好意思我没有听清……是十五岁？”Freddy不得不挖了挖耳朵，怀疑自己听错，五岁的事情也能记这么清楚，这位Billy为了搭讪，谎话都编不好吗？

“五岁，”说出来后Billy反而自然了一些，“我当时在游乐园迷路了，他也迷路了，我们后来……一起找到了巡警。”

他隐瞒了很多事情，只挑了一些无关紧要的细节讲了讲，可惜Freddy丝毫没有要记起来的样子。

Freddy确实毫无印象，他很小就开始接受训练了，有记忆开始每天就是在训练室里练习格斗技巧，出门基本都是为了任务，游乐园这种地方，根本不可能是他会去的。

于是他耸耸肩，对Billy说，“我确实没有印象……抱歉，大概我不是你的那位朋友。”

Billy有些失望，但是他总不能说“我看了你从小到大的照片一模一样你就是我要找的人”，于是他只是配合地笑笑，“大概吧……不过你们确实长得很像，也算是挺有缘分的。”

Freddy附和笑了两句，这么糟糕的搭讪技巧，要不是看在他长得还算可爱的份上，自己又恰好很闲，他真的不想理会。

“好吧……Billy，”Freddy主动开口结束这个尴尬的场面，“Anyway，你今天有什么安排吗？”

Billy双眼露出一丝茫然。

“我的意思是，虽然我不是你要找的那位朋友，但是，我们现在可是是新朋友啊，”Freddy耐心地启发他，“So，我今天休假，你要是也没事的话，我们不能在书店坐一天吧！”

Billy恍然大悟，他想了想，掏出了手机“你今天要是休息的话，我就买两张票……”

看电影？Freddy挑挑眉，好吧，还算是个不错的开端。

——不错个鬼！

一个小时后，Freddy面无表情地坐在橄榄球比赛的观众席上，耳边是震耳欲聋的欢呼声，汗水味、汽水味混合着燥热的空气，让他整个人都要升天了。

Billy还兴奋地转过头来，“Freddy！这是我最喜欢的球队！他们真的太棒了！”

Freddy勉强挤出一个笑容，用轻快欢乐的语气说，“我也喜欢这支球队！”而他心里翻着白眼，心想着这人不会是个傻子吧？

赛事过半，Freddy已经呆不住了，觉得自己不该对这个刚认识一天多的人抱太大的期望，他心里暗自懊恼，因为对方长得好看就过于放心什么的，自己还是大意了。

他悄悄掏出手机给Eugene发消息，

——你能不能给我打个电话假装有急事找我。

——看起来你的约会不太顺利。

——别提了这就是个傻子，我后悔了。

——哈哈，你就呆着吧，行了别打扰我打游戏了，拜拜。

Freddy还要给Eugene发消息，发现自己已经被拉入了黑名单，他一阵黑线，正要想个别的办法溜走，突然Billy拍拍他的肩，充满歉意地对他说，“Freddy！我很抱歉，公司有急事我必须回去了！”

赛场很吵，所以他是几乎凑在Freddy耳边喊的。

热气喷得Freddy耳朵痒痒的，他竟然奇异地不觉得烦躁了，或许是因为终于可以摆脱这个聒噪的赛场，他几个小时以来第一次真心实意地冲Billy露出一个真挚的微笑，“没关系，你回去吧！我看完就回去！”

Billy很快离开了，Freddy悠闲地想着，公司，怕不是道上的事吧，他知道自己干掉Williams之后，好多跟他有涉及的家族都受到了一定影响，就是不知道Billy是哪一家的。始作俑者Freddy丝毫没有为Billy的忙碌感到愧疚，他又在赛场呆了一会儿，算着时间十分钟过去，自己也顺着通道离开了。

 

Billy的确是接到了Abner的消息紧急回去了，其实按照家里最近的情况，他都不应该有空溜出来看棒球赛，Billy真诚地在心里向Abner道了个歉，今天来看棒球赛的确不是他计划之中的，但是Freddy竟然主动建议出门，他也实在不好拒绝，他只能决定后面一段时间都要减少外出了。

回想着Abner发来的消息，今天因为和Freddy重新认识而轻松愉快的心情都沉重了不少，“小丑”还是忍不住对他们下手了，就在纽约，大白天，他手下的人差点被暗杀。

回到家里，几个手下都已经等着了，Billy略有些歉意地理了理衣襟，走了进去。

受伤的是一位中年男人，名叫David，他负责纽约地下赌场的业务，他一向小心谨慎，但这次还是差点着了道，此刻他肩上裹着纱布，已经被仔细处理过伤口了。

“是他们内部的人亲自动的手，”David肯定地说，“我按了警报器，所以那个人冲我开了一枪之后就跑了，我认得他跑步的样子，是Joseph身边的保镖之一！我曾经和Joseph打过照面，记得他身边的人。”Joseph就是“小丑”目前的掌权人，曾经是Billy父亲的手下，因为行事不讲道义，一度被Billy父亲弃用，后来脱离家族投靠了‘小丑’，和他们的组织观念不谋而合，很快就做到副手，这两年完全接任了‘小丑’，他正值壮年，野心勃勃。

“他们还真是按捺不住！”鸭舌帽女人恨恨地锤了一下沙发，“难道就这么算了吗？”

金发的男人叹了口气，“最近我们人手实在不够，怕是腾不出手来收拾他们。”

Billy沉默了一下，突然开口问，“能联系到Z吗？”

其他人惊讶了一下，“少爷，您的意思是……”

Billy点点头，“‘小丑’确实越来越不像话了，得有人给他们点教训，……你上次说的‘黑足猫’怎么样？”

男人立马回话，“他几乎没有失手过，但是他也很奇怪，他接任务似乎是看心情。”

“去接触一下Z，”Billy冲他点点头，Williams的死到底让他的安排被打乱了，他心里确实也有几分不满，再加上Freddy的事，让他对“黑足猫”存了一点试探的心思。

“最好让‘黑足猫’接任务，也看看这只小野猫有几分能耐。”

“好的，少爷。”

 

这边Freddy回到家，专用的手机里收到了Mary发来的邮件，有新任务，问他要不要接。

“嗨，亲爱的Mary，我不是说我最近要休假吗？”Freddy打电话过去，撒娇似地抱怨了一句。

电话那头Mary依然温柔得像个大姐姐，“可是对方指名要你接这个任务，没关系，你看一看，要是不想接，我帮你回绝了。”

Freddy登上电脑，一目十行地看完了目标资料，“‘小丑’的人？最近纽约可真是够乱啊。”

Mary笑了，“太麻烦的话就不要接了，休息一段时间也好。”

“没关系，”Freddy吹了声口哨，“我乐于把水搅得更浑一点。”


	5. 第五章

“黑足猫”接下了任务，承诺两周内会解决这个目标。

接下来的两周，Billy忙于家族的各项业务，期间他曾经跟Freddy联系过，表达了一下自己实习期很忙的歉意，Freddy表示完全不介意，说自己最近课程也很忙碌。

Billy给Freddy发消息，

——等忙完这段时间你想去费城玩几天吗？

——费城？你为什么想去费城？

——只是随便逛逛。

——也行吧，等忙完这一段吧。

Billy收到消息微微一笑，觉得友谊的小船越来越稳了。

另一边Freddy发完最后一条消息，嫌弃地把手机塞进包里，他捋了捋假发套，确定自己的妆容没有乱，就踩着高跟鞋走出了后台。

——没错，高跟鞋。

脚伤让他不扶着拐杖走路总归有些艰难，但是也不是不可以忍受，身上的衣物有一点点繁复，但也掩盖了他走路微微的颤抖。

他马上要登上的，是纽约最有名的红灯区夜场舞台。

全场已经黑了下来，但黑暗不总是静谧的，在这个舞台下的黑暗里，有男女呢喃呻吟，醉汉骂骂咧咧的嘟囔，女子娇嗔的嬉笑，肉体碰撞的闷响……黑暗掩盖了淫乱和不堪，在这片黑暗里，有Freddy今晚的目标。

他稳稳地走上舞台站在台中央，四周的彩灯一瞬间打在他的身上，炫目的灯光刺得他眼前一片空白，人群毫无章法地尖叫起来，不单是为他，而是为每个今晚站在舞台上的猎物。

人群的视线集中在年轻男孩的身上，他化着浓重的眼妆，但一双眼珠却清澈得像最无辜的小鹿，他毫不遮掩袒露出属于男性的平坦胸膛，线条柔韧的腰肢却摆动着比最好的舞娘还要浪荡的幅度。

他跪在台边，台下的人立马疯狂伸出手摸他的大腿，有人借着酒劲冲到他面前，他递出一个欲拒还迎的亲吻，却在对方急不可耐地迎上来之前退回到舞台中央。

他勾勾手指，人群就爆发出震耳地尖叫，他款款摆动腰身仰躺在舞台上，四面八方伸过来癫狂的手臂往他内裤里塞满各种面值的纸币。

有女士尖叫着把自己的项链戒指耳坠抛到舞台上，璀璨的珠宝在他脚下洒落一片，五光十色炫目的光芒里，他狡黠地朝着最黑暗的深处眨了眨眼。

Freddy伸出一只沁满汗珠的手臂，人群像嗅到鲜血的猎犬一样扑上去，但他们都被一股强硬的力量推到了一边。

黑暗里走出一个精壮的男人，他锐利的目光紧紧锁定着Freddy，他一把抓住了男孩涂满指甲油的纤细手掌，随着巨大的拉力，Freddy跌下舞台摔进了男人的怀里。

“你是我的猎物了。”

Freddy露出一个顺从的、甜腻的笑容，

“当然了……你也是我的猎物了。”

 

凌晨两点，红灯区街光糜烂，复杂的深巷小路掩在重重黑暗之中，吞噬着每个迷路的醉客。

在一片黝黑的静谧中，深深浅浅粗重的喘息显得格外清晰。

一个年轻男孩的身影跌跌撞撞地冲进来，他像是受了伤，跛着脚一瘸一拐，一只手紧紧捂住自己的腹部，浓重的血气从他身上散发出来。

“分开找！找到了直接打死，不用留活口！”几个男人的声音远远近近地响起，Freddy撑起一口气，又往黑暗更深处跑去。

还是大意了，没想到目标竟然能在裤裆里还藏一把袖珍枪，Freddy恶意地想着，他就不怕那家伙哪天给他的老二崩个口子吗？

不过目标永远没法回复他的疑问了，因为在他的子弹击中Freddy的瞬间，Freddy的匕首也割破了他的动脉。

但是枪声也引来了他的手下，Freddy只得匆忙逃命，伤口因此被拉扯得更大了，逃跑前他只来得及抓过床头的衣物仓促堵住冒血的伤口，避免鲜血滴在地上暴露他的踪迹。

但是此刻布料已经快被完全濡湿了，失血过多让他头晕眼花，四肢几乎一点也使不上力，残疾的腿脚更是雪上加霜，他可以凭借黑暗暂时躲藏一二，但是很快，男人们就会追上来。

他的眼前已经开始出现重影，破碎的金光在他眼前闪现，他感到身体开始逐渐跟不上头脑的动作。

Well，真被Eugene那个乌鸦嘴说中了，他快把小命溜达没了。

“黑足猫”是野外最狡猾的猎手，但是面对这样的重伤，他也无能为力。

Freddy的速度缓缓慢了下去，他依靠着墙支撑自己沉重的身体，喘出的每一口气，都在消耗自己的生命力。

算了吧……就这样了。

他任身体重重地砸在了地上，耳边隐约听见的最后的声音，是一个陌生的男声发出疑惑的惊呼。

 

手下们已经离开了，Billy靠着沙发斜躺着，用力按摩着太阳穴来缓解自己的疲惫，电话突然响起，是Elvis，他一般不会主动找Billy。

带着疑惑，Billy一边揉着眉心，一边接起了电话，“Elvis，什么事？”

Elvis电话里的声音带着迟疑，“Sir，我在D区这边……捡到个受伤的人，他正在被‘小丑’的人追杀。”

“这和你又有什么关系？”Billy眉头皱紧了，“‘小丑’在追杀谁？你从他们手下抢人了？”

Elvis不是这样不分轻重的人，一般来说，不涉及利益的话，帮派和家族之间互相不会干扰其他势力的行动，Elvis如果从“小丑”手下救走了人，一旦被发现，可能会遭到他们疯狗一样的报复。

Elvis吞吞吐吐地说，“他……Sir，我觉得，他好像是你前几天让我调查的那个人。”

Billy瞬间坐直了，Freddy！他前几天让Elvis调查的只有Freddy！可是Freddy怎么会去红灯区？而且又是怎么惹上了“小丑”的人？

“他怎么样了！”Billy忍不住握紧了电话。

Elvis看了一眼完全陷入昏迷的Freddy，说，“不太好……他失血太多了，我这里只有强心剂，我已经给他打了。”

“留在那儿！我马上让人过来！”Billy挂掉了电话，立马拨出另一个号码，迅速安排了人手去接应Elvis。

他不是不想亲自去，但是如果巴特森家族的下任家主亲自跑到红灯区，又不往会所里去，而是偷偷摸摸开车去开车回，那么所有人都会怀疑他的目的。

他不能让“小丑”的人注意到这边。

 

Freddy在昏昏沉沉中隐约感到有人往他鼻腔里塞了氧气管，似乎有很多人在摆弄他的身体，他凭借最后一丝意识挣扎着睁开一条缝，四周围满了穿着手术服的医生，他只瞄了一眼，立马又昏迷过去了。

手术室外，Billy黑着脸坐着，D区的眼线已经传来讯息，虽然“小丑”拼命压制消息的扩散，但是现在大部分人已经知道Joseph的人死了，也就是说，“黑足猫”得手了。

消息还说，男人是被一名今晚的夜场新人刺杀的，是个很年轻的男孩，刺杀了之后就逃走了，但是他也被子弹击中了腹部，按理说不会逃得太远，谁知道诡异的就是，“小丑”的人搜查了半个晚上，连根毛都没找到。

年轻男孩，腹部中弹，在红灯区的巷子里失踪了……

几个惊人的巧合指向一个令人置信的事实，Billy冷着脸望着手术室，里面的人在今夜之前还只是个普通的大学生，跟他发着消息，约好过段时间去费城旅游；谁知道过了短短几个小时，他就腹部中弹躺在手术室里，巴特森家族的私人医生忙着把他的小命从死神手上抢回来。

Billy不愿去拼凑某个显而易见的结论，但是副手从Freddy中指上卸下来的追踪器此刻就躺在他面前明晃晃地嘲笑他。

追踪器的芯片已经被取下来了，Z集团的记号格外刺眼，Billy不担心Z会通过这个小东西追踪到这里，因为副手们已经在第一时间毁掉了它的信号发射装置。

他的表情变幻莫测，难得见到下任家主露出这样的脸色，周围的人也不敢上去打扰他。

良久，手术室的门终于打开了，私人医生走出来，Billy向他投去一个询问的眼神，医生擦擦头上的汗，“子弹没有留在体内，没有穿过重要脏器，伤口已经清理缝合好，他现在昏迷是因为失血过多，休养一段时间，等伤口收口就好了。”

Billy沉默地冲他点点头，又看了一眼手术室里面，最终什么都没说，离开了。

 

Freddy慢慢醒了过来，半昏迷的时候他感觉到有人在抢救他，以为是集团里的人找到了他，但是他此刻睁开眼，却不是躺在集团的诊疗所里。

Freddy试着起身，腰腹传来巨大的痛楚立刻让他摔回了床上，他一把拉开身上的毯子，掀开身上的衣服，露出被绷带裹得严严实实的伤口。

Freddy又观察了一下自己身体和房间四周，没有警报器，没有监控头，什么都没有，这里只是一个普通的卧房，窗外甚至还能看到绿意盎然的小花园。

Freddy糊涂了，他记得自己最后是倒在红灯区后面的一条小巷子里了，如果不是集团的人救了他，也不是被对头抓住关了起来，那还有谁会把他救回来好好治疗？混这一行的还有什么圣母玛利亚大好人吗，随便捡到一个濒死的人就伸出援手？

这时候门咔哒响了，他条件反射地回过头，眼神锐利地盯住了开门的人。

来人并不是什么西装革履的墨镜大汉，只是一名佣人模样的中年妇女，她端着水盆和毛巾，刚一进门，就被Freddy凶狠的目光吓得退后了一步，但是立马，她就松了口气，欣喜地朝门外喊了句什么。

没过几分钟，五六个人哗啦啦地进来了，他们看起来像是医生或者护士，几个人站在床边把Freddy团团围住，Freddy被他们吓了一跳，他问，“你们是谁？”

然而他没有得到任何回话，对方几人沉默着，分工有序地检查Freddy的心跳、体温和伤口恢复情况等等。

“这是在哪儿？你们老大是谁？”Freddy倒也没有抗拒他们的动作，甚至配合地抬起手臂，“是你们救了我吗？”

很可惜，没有一个人有要回话的意思，刚刚的女佣站在他身边，递给他一杯插着吸管的水。

刚醒来确实口干舌燥，Freddy干脆不去想太多，接过水杯小口喝起水来。

检查的人检查完就走了，女佣则帮Freddy重新理了理床铺，让他躺得更舒服一点，Freddy随口问，“你们是都不会和我说话吗？”

女佣好脾气地笑笑，嘴里叽里咕噜说了几句Freddy听不懂的语言，又指指自己的耳朵，表示自己听不懂Freddy的话。

行吧，唯一愿意说话的佣人听不懂英文。

Freddy撇撇嘴躺了回去，既来之则安之，既然对方没有恶意，那他就先好好呆着吧。

 

养伤的日子格外无趣，每天会有人来为他做两次身体检查，三餐和起居有听不懂英文的女佣照顾，除此之外大部分时间他都是一个人呆着，房间里的电视看不了实时节目，只能点播各种电影，女佣贴心地帮他打开电视，遥控器放在他手边，于是Freddy翻来覆去地把播放库里有的片子看了个遍，连《黑魔王》这样阿汤哥早年的黑历史都点开品味了几遍。

他一直在等这栋屋子的主人露面，可惜对方似乎并没有要见他的意思，半个多月以来Freddy一个能说话的人都没有，他已经无聊得开始关掉电影音频自己给角色配音。

好在伤口恢复得很快，Freddy记得清楚，当时由于距离很近，子弹只是穿透了他的腹部，没有留在体内，他前几天也趁着换药的时候看了，表面皮肤已经基本愈合，虽然身体内部的创伤可能要小半年才能完全痊愈，但是已经不太影响他的行动了。

他开始尝试着下床，女佣每天都会帮他按摩肌肉，所以四肢还不算太无力，他勉强扶着床挪了几步，还是坐回了床上。

对于一个腿脚不太好的残疾人来说，这样的行动还是有点太艰难，女佣听到动静进来了，叽里咕噜说了几句什么，可能是在责备他太心急吧，就帮Freddy躺回了床上。

结果没想到，当天下午，她就拿着一对崭新的拐杖进来，放在了Freddy床边。

Freddy有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，这可大大超出了他的意料，他这下更摸不清这家主人的意图了。

不过他也没说什么，有了拐杖更好，这意味着他可以逐渐开始恢复一些体能了。

此时距离他醒过来已经快要三周了，他所有设备都被搜走了，没有任何可以和外部联络的方式，Mary和Eugene也没有通过任何方式给他传递消息，Freddy隐约觉得，屋子的主人应该势力不小。

他不记得自己什么时候接触过这样的人，或者说，他接触过的人实在太多了，谁知道这是哪个任务碰到的呢。

趁着对方还没有恶意，Freddy抓紧恢复行动能力，他很快就能拄着拐杖走一段路了。

这天，Freddy开始试着打开房门往外走，出乎他的意料，门外并没有监视的人之类的，空荡荡的一条走廊，看起来像是在一栋别墅里，也听不见说话的人声，连每天来检查的人也没有，更没有人来拦住他的行动之类的。

他于是放心地一间间屋子找了过去，他的想法也比较简单，除非这屋子是专门为了关他的，不然的话一定会留下前主人生活的痕迹，既然没有人阻拦，他就找一找，看能不能找到一点线索，或者找机会往外界发出点讯号让Mary他们有机会找到自己。

不过可惜这具身体，他没走几个房间，就累的气喘吁吁，午餐时间到了，女佣挨个房间找过来，看到他松了口气，叽叽咕咕嘟囔着把他扶回了卧房。

这几个房间都收拾的很干净，不像有人常住的样子，应该都是客房，Freddy之前靠着窗户看已经知道自己是在别墅的第三层，他想，如果第三层都是客房的话，那么往楼下找找应该能有收获。

下午他就又出门了，这次的目标是二楼。

果然这次方向没错了，二楼看起来生活的痕迹比三楼要多，几间屋子的门把手都被摩挲得发亮，看起来有一定年头了。

但可惜的是好几间屋子都上了锁，Freddy没有尝试去开锁，而是继续往前探寻。

终于让他找到了一间没有上锁的房间，他推门而入，发现这是书房。

书房好啊，书房资料最多了，能找到很多有用的信息。

他丝毫没有要掩饰的意思，大大咧咧地走进去，在Freddy看来，既然对方没有安排人看守他，那就是默许他可以在这栋屋子里自由行动的意思。

这间书房很大，三面墙都是嵌入式的实木书架，最上面的书甚至需要搭梯子才能拿到。

Freddy关上门，他没有过多关注那些书，他一眼就被几张照片吸引了。照片是最能反应一个家庭的真实情况的了，于是他走了过去。

相片大多是关于一个男孩的成长历程的，奇妙的是这个男孩看起来竟然有几分眼熟，这里摆着的有他和父母的合影，也有他单人的照片，以及，他和朋友的……

Freddy皱了皱眉头，伸手拿起一张两个小男孩的合影，照片里的卷发男孩子眯着眼睛，像是看着镜头也像是看着他。

这……自己不太记得什么时候拍过这张照片了。

他又拿起一张主人家的近照，这下能认出来了——竟然是Billy Passen？

照片里的Billy像是刚参加完帆船比赛——在他真正就读的大学里的帆船比赛，年轻男孩对着镜头笑得一脸灿烂，他前胸贴着名牌，明晃晃地写着，Billy 巴特森。

Holy Moly！巴特森？

他就是巴特森家族最近从欧洲回来的那个继承人？

Freddy一阵头疼，他怀疑是枪伤后遗症上头了。

好吧，巴特森家族虽然算不上是数一数二的大家族，但是积蕴深厚，势力盘根错节，也能归于“不好惹”那一类——早知道Eugene查不到的信息是巴特森家族，他才不会跟Billy有更多接触。

Freddy苦恼地又拿起两个男孩的合影，Billy竟然没有说谎，也不是“搭讪”的拙劣借口，他竟然真的和这位继承人有过一面之缘，照片里的人显然是自己，是稚嫩又年幼的自己，稚嫩得他完全想不起来这是哪个时候结下的孽缘。

背后突然传来开门的声音，Freddy回过头去，大半个月没有现身的别墅主人——Billy 巴特森，站在门口，目光晦暗不明。


	6. 第六章

“Oh……Hi,”Freddy仓促地放下手里的照片，他感到一丝尴尬，想起自己前段时间一直为Billy拙劣的搭讪技巧嗤之以鼻，没想到别人真的只是在寻找幼时的小伙伴。

Billy看见了他的动作，没有说什么，“你恢复得挺快。”

“当然，这还要感谢巴特森先生的帮助，”Freddy莫名有些心虚，但还是故作轻松 “您的私人医生非常专业，我已经好得差不多了。”

“叫我Billy就行了。”Billy停顿了两秒，面无表情地说。

“OK, Billy.”Freddy从善如流。

空气沉默了片刻。

Billy看着眼神游离的Freddy，他觉得自己应该感到愤怒，毕竟整整快两周的时间，他都以为Freddy只是个普通的大学生，要不是他这次任务受伤，自己或许还会被他蒙骗下去。

但是他寻找了Freddy十多年，在心里早就把他当作自己仅有一面之缘的弟弟，得知Freddy的真实身份，他第一时间感到的不是愤怒，而是担忧。

Billy最终开口， “所以你就是‘黑足猫’了？”

“嗯……是的，”站得久了还是过于虚弱，Freddy于是撑着拐杖走到书桌前坐下，“你应该已经查清楚了吧。”

Billy低声道，“不能更清楚。”

自从知道Freddy是“黑足猫”之后，他就派人把所有关于“黑足猫”能查到的资料都找来了，“黑足猫”是十四五岁的时候做任务时伤到了脚，那时候Z本有意培养他做技术支持，但是他倔强地拖着一条瘸腿训练，让自己即使腿脚不便也有独自行动的能力，他任务时主要靠计谋和策略，但是近身搏斗也不输大部分经过训练的健康成年男性，很快，就重新在集团里站稳了脚。

Billy不由得多看了一眼Freddy的脚，感受到他的视线，Freddy略微不自在地收了收腿。

Billy又把视线投向了一旁的相框，他走过去拿起两个男孩的合影，看着照片里眯着眼睛的Freddy，轻轻地说，“我找了你很久。”

Freddy莫名地背后一凉，他故作镇定地摊摊手，挤出一个无辜的笑容，“抱歉，可是我对这张照片真的没什么印象了，你说你在游乐园遇见我，可是这张照片可不像什么游乐园……”

Billy突然转过脸来，直直地盯着他，生硬地吐出几个字，“费城游乐园，恋/童/癖。”

Freddy的笑容僵在了脸上，见鬼，这下他想起来了！

那是他很小时候的一个实战任务，也算是训练的一部分，目标是个恶心的恋/童/癖，Freddy的计划是自己上去引诱他到偏僻的地方再趁机杀了他，至于Billy……他在假装迷路的时候看到了一个真正走失的男孩，本来按照训练他是不会去多管闲事的，但是他敏锐地看到了人群里几个不怀好意的男人正阴沉沉地盯着这个男孩，出于自己也不知道的心理挣扎，他上去拉走了这个男孩，但是眼看着自己的目标就要离开，他不得不带着男孩一起追了上去……好在那几个男人不知道什么原因没有继续跟上来，他于是找机会示意男孩离开，自己则引走了恋/童/癖，将他带到早就准备好的路线上，石头已经被Freddy撬松，Freddy伪装现场假装他是踩空失足坠落，杀死了他。

后来？后来他有些记不清了，好像男孩没有独自逃跑，而是叫来了巡警，再后来的事他完全记不得了，自己真的和男孩拍过一张这样的照片？

Billy看他僵硬的表情，放下照片走过来，“你想起来了？”

Freddy不知道怎么回话，干脆保持沉默。

Billy轻轻靠坐在书桌上，这个角度刚好能看见Freddy光洁的额头和浓密的睫毛，他忍不住伸手摸了摸Freddy的头顶，“后来我知道了，那天家族的一个老对头派了几个人杀了我的保姆，还想绑架我，但是后来，他们看到我和他们认识的一个恋/童/癖走了，觉得或许这对于家族来说会是更大的羞辱，于是他们就离开了。”

Billy微微弯下腰看着Freddy的眼睛，而Freddy眼神闪烁，似乎打定主意不开口，就像前些日子来给他换药的医生一样。

Billy轻声叹了口气，“你那个时候，知道有人在盯着我吧。”

“这么多年我一直很愧疚，我反复地回忆这段过往，我老是想，有个陌生的男孩，为了让我有时间逃到安全的地方，自己独身引开了一个恶心的变态，而我这么多年竟然都没能找到他的下落。”

“我感到愧疚。”

Freddy觉得浑身都不自在，他清了清嗓子，开口，“嗨，老兄，没什么好愧疚的，我是说……那家伙本来就是我的目标，是我把你带到他面前的，我当然得负责你的安全！”

“但是你没必要从那几个绑架者的手下把我带走吧。”Billy紧紧盯着他，“等一下，所以你那么小就开始出任务了？” 

“这只是一个实战训练，难度低得我都不好意思说这是个任务。”Freddy被他盯得喘不过气，“我只是顺手……你不必感谢也不必愧疚，反正那个家伙也没真对我做什么。”

他摊摊手，“集团的人其实就在不远处，有什么问题他们会出手的。”

Billy瞥了Freddy一眼，说，“我还是感到很抱歉。”

“你不必……”

“你这次的任务是我下的单。”

Freddy说了一半的话卡在喉咙里，所以这个差点要了他小命的任务是来自面前这位老兄？

“噢，”他干巴巴地回了一句，“没关系，拿人钱财替人消灾，你把尾款结清就行了，况且你还救了我一命，非常感谢。”

提到尾款，Freddy突然想了起来，“嗨，Billy，你带手机了吗？我得给Mary打个电话，我已经大半个月没有跟他们联系了。”

Billy不动声色，“是Z的人吗？”

“嗯……算是吧，我的朋友。”

谁知道Billy毫不留情地站起来，转身就走，“你就好好呆在这里养伤吧，别的事情不要想了。”

“哎——”Freddy手忙脚乱地抓起拐杖跟上去，然而Billy速度极快，等Freddy追到门口，只能看见他下楼的背影，几名保镖跟在他背后，照顾自己的女佣也等在书房门口，见他出来，赶快迎了上来，扶着他就往三楼走。

Freddy比划着表示自己不想上楼，他指指Billy的背影就要追上去，但是女佣的力气竟然出奇的大，半推半拉地就把他往楼上带。

以Freddy现在的体力根本推不开她，他只能伸长了脖子远远地看Billy的身影消失在了楼梯拐角，无奈地跟着女佣上楼了。

Freddy不知道的是，Billy常用的会客厅就在这栋别墅的一楼，其实，Freddy昏迷和刚醒过来的那几天，Billy甚至还在这间屋子里给手下们开过会，但是现在Freddy醒了，有些会议就只能搬到别的地方进行了。

一边思索着，Billy点开了大门边的指纹锁，这个系统里只存了他、管家和保镖队长的指纹，连照顾Freddy的女佣，想要出门都需要再三确认身份。窗玻璃大都是防弹密封的，可推开式的窗口外随时有人巡逻，每隔两小时会有人进屋巡逻一趟，防卫十分严密，至于这么严密的防卫系统是为了保护屋里的人，还是防止他逃走，不得而知。

Billy无意把Freddy关起来，他只是希望，在身体完全康复之前，Freddy能老老实实地呆在这里好好养伤。


	7. 第七章

Freddy以为自己又要继续给电影配音的无聊日子了，没想到，Billy第二天又来了。

之前Freddy吃饭都是女佣帮他端到屋子里，但是这天早上，女佣空着手进来，比划着让Freddy和她下楼。

一到饭厅，就看到Billy坐在餐桌前，丰盛的早饭已经摆满了一桌，Freddy怀疑地看着Billy，昨天他那么果断的离开，让Freddy以为自己很长一段时间应该都不会再见到Billy。

Billy坦然地任他看着，指了指自己对面的座位，“快来坐下吃早饭。”

Freddy慢吞吞地挪过去坐下，一时拿不定Billy再打什么主意，于是他只是闷头对付面前的早餐，并不说话。

Billy看着Freddy，在内心反思自己，本来这两周已经调整好了心态，但是昨晚一见到清醒的、挑明身份的Freddy，自己还是有点没能控制住情绪，当听到Freddy还想联系集团里的人时，Billy感到一阵烦躁，他不得不赶紧离开了。

其实整件事，本来一开始就是他先上去主动搭讪Freddy的，而Freddy总不能逮着个人就说自己是杀手，所以Freddy也不是主动要欺骗自己。这么想着，他看Freddy的眼神越发温和起来。

他想清楚了，Freddy不能再继续这么危险的生活了，但是他要是明说出来，Freddy一定不会答应。正好这段时间家里的事告一段落，趁着这段时间，也让Freddy多出去走走。Freddy从小就被训练做杀手，没有好好经历过正常的生活，Billy相信，等Freddy了解普通人的生活之后，他不一定还会选择做一名杀手。

Freddy被Billy这像是慈父看儿子又像是哥哥看弟弟的眼神盯得毛骨悚然，正在他背后发毛的时候，Billy突然开口了，“午饭之后，我们出去一趟。”

出门？Freddy心里顿时大喜，只要让他出门，他就能找到机会给Mary和Eugene递消息。

Billy当然看见了Freddy明显亮起来的眼神，但是，他肯定不会给Freddy这个机会的。

 

午饭后一小时，两人已经走在了莱特大学的校园内。

“嗨，你知道我不是真的这个学校的学生，对吧？”Freddy不得不再次重申，他现在被迫坐在一辆代步轮椅上，Billy在后面推着他，他们前后十米左右的位置，各走着几名穿着休闲装的彪形大汉，隐约把两人围在中间。

“当然知道，”Billy轻松地笑笑，“没人规定不是这里的学生就不能进来逛逛吧，再说了，谁能看出来我们不是这儿的学生？” 

两个人本来就是差不多的年纪，今天出门Billy还特意准备了运动休闲系的衣服，现在两个人站在一圈同龄人里毫无违和感。

Freddy可不觉得其他人看不出来，就Billy这个级别的男生，一进大学就会是全校的焦点，怎么可能以前没人发现，Freddy已经看到好几个姑娘掏出手机往这边拍了，他不得不用手挡住脸，企图逃避这个尴尬的场面。

他当然不是因为被这么多人注视感到尴尬，而是因为投在Billy身上的目光90%都是惊叹、仰慕和羞涩的，而剩下10%则是为他推着轮椅而感到惊奇的。反观自己，投在自己身上的目光30%是惊艳，70%都是惋惜，其实大部分人一开始根本没有注意Freddy，他们完全是被Billy吸引过来的，而对于Freddy，出于礼貌，很少有人直白地盯着他和他的轮椅看。

因为Freddy脚上没有明显的石膏骨折的痕迹，往来的人都觉得他可能是什么长久性的瘫痪之类的，Freddy很想跳起来证明自己的健康，但是，他不能。

Freddy恨恨地盯着自己腰上的安全带，Billy以“安全要紧”的理由给他系上了安全带，然后Freddy很快发现这是特制的，他根本没法徒手解开。

“所以，为什么我要坐轮椅来？”Freddy觉得Billy根本就是故意的！他掩着脸，咬牙切齿地说，“我已经可以走路了。”

Billy浑然不觉，他拍拍Freddy的肩膀，“你刚恢复一些，身体还没有养好，就不要勉强了。”

“……”

他一点都不勉强的好吗！

这时候下课了，路上的学生一下子变得更多了，他们都赶着去下一堂课的教室，喧闹声、车铃声、滑板声和年轻人们大声交谈的声音围绕着两人，Billy看人太多，干脆靠着绿化带把Freddy停在不影响其他人赶路的地方，自己则靠在Freddy旁边站着。

人来人往，Freddy感觉他们俩像某种珍奇动物，被公开围观，偏偏Billy看起来还轻松又怡然。

“我们到底是来干嘛的？”Freddy觉得自己真的是不能理解Billy的思维了。

Billy指了指人群，目之所及都是年轻人活力又阳光的身姿，“你觉得他们怎么样？”

“他们？”Freddy疑惑地看了看来往的学生们，“一群弱鸡，嗯……那个拿着球的还行。”

Freddy指的是一名抱着橄榄球的男生，高大壮硕，看起来起码也有两米以上。

……不是问你这个方面怎么样！

Billy不得不开口引导他，“我是说，你觉得他们这样的生活怎么样？每天规律上课学习，闲暇时候发展一下个人兴趣，得空了还能谈谈恋爱，充实又平静。”

Freddy眉毛一挑，“也行吧，跟我现在的生活也差不多。”

“差不多？”

Freddy认真地说，“每天规律蹲点找机会做任务，闲暇时候去学学泰拳发展个人兴趣，得空了还能去拉斯维加斯‘谈个恋爱’，充实又平静。”

“……”Billy无语地推起轮椅，远离了人群。

Freddy闷声发笑，伤口还没好透，他不敢笑得太用力，但是这并不影响他低着头笑得肩膀乱颤。好吧，他确实是故意的。

Billy一脸黑线，闷着头把Freddy又推到了学校旁边的公园里。

今天阳光非常好，附近的市民都纷纷出来散步，带着孩子的家长，挽着手的小情侣，拄着拐杖的老年人，所有人都悠闲地享受着阳光。

“在这儿停一会儿，我想晒太阳。”Freddy享受地扬起头，让阳光洒在自己脸上，温暖又明媚。

Billy于是推着Freddy靠着一张长椅停了下来，自己在椅子上坐下，长椅另一边是一对情侣，正头靠着头说悄悄话。Billy看着半眯着眼睛、睫毛微微发颤的Freddy，一股不知从何而来的温柔涌上心头，他伸手拨弄了一下Freddy被风吹乱的额发，露出他光洁的额头和浓密的眉毛。

平心而论，Freddy确实长的很好看，他应该有一些犹太混血，这让他发色和眸色都较深，他的眼睛很大，让他相比同龄人显得更稚气一点，他的脸上还散落着一些若隐若现的小雀斑，这让他看起来就如同一名无害的邻家男孩。

长椅另一边的小情侣还在腻歪地说着情话，Billy却怔怔地看着Freddy，逐渐出了神。

Freddy被盯得心猿意马，Billy从头到脚都符合他的审美，要不然他之前也不会留在书店又做了两周的服务员，就为了多给Billy一点联系自己的机会。现在被这么“热情似火”的目光紧紧盯着，是个人心里都会痒痒的。

但是为了以后还能在道上混下去，他不得不出声提醒Billy，“……你要是再看下去，我可不保证会做什么。” 

Billy回神，随即露出困惑的表情。

“你查过我的资料，就应该知道，我的取向很随意。”Freddy意有所指地冲Billy抬抬下巴，“你再这么看着我，我就要以为你在暗示我了。”

Billy立马反应过来了，他的面色有一瞬间的尴尬，“我，我不是……”

Freddy摆摆手，“没事，下回注意一点就行了。”

Billy的脸色似乎更尴尬了，他左右看了看，看到一辆冰淇淋车，立马说，“我去买两个冰淇淋回来。”

Billy大步走开了，Freddy趁机左右望了望，然而穿休闲服的保镖们虎视眈眈地紧盯着他，他耸耸肩，泄气似的趴在旁边的椅背上，叹了口气。

Billy很快就回来了，他一手拿着一支甜筒，“草莓还是巧克力？”

“巧克力吧。”虽然没有找到溜走的机会很可惜，但是当下还是品尝冰淇淋比较重要。

两个人一人一支冰淇淋，静默无声地舔起来。

隔壁的情侣也买了冰淇淋，不过是两人一支，粘糊糊地你一口我一口地分享着。

亲昵的悄悄话声传来，虽然听不清具体在说什么，但是也能感受到小情侣甜腻的气氛，Billy略有些不太自在地坐直了身子，他悄悄望Freddy看了一眼，Freddy专心致志地舔着自己的冰淇淋，小猫一样粉色的舌尖若隐若现，冰淇淋化得太快，糖浆顺着Freddy的指尖往下淌，他动作自然地顺着手腕舔了上去……

“啪嗒。”Billy手里的冰淇淋因为太久没人注意，融化的液体滴到了他的裤子上。

Billy“唰”地站了起来，冲向了冰淇淋车，从老板那里拿了一叠餐巾纸，胡乱地擦干净了自己裤裆上的冰淇淋，又抓起几张纸冲回来塞进Freddy手里。

Freddy茫然地抬头望着他。

“……用纸，把脆筒包起来！”Billy僵硬地把自己手里的脆筒包了个严严实实，就算冰淇淋融化也只会落在纸上，不会再出现滴到手上裤子上之类不体面的场景了。

他坐回长椅，泄愤似的啃完了自己的冰淇淋，而在Billy看不到的地方，Freddy张大嘴，无声地发出了狂笑。

他！是故意的！

没想到效果居然这么好！Billy居然看着他看呆了！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝！

Billy本来是想跟Freddy再展示一下平淡生活的幸福，看看这些甜蜜亲昵的年轻人、家庭和睦的中年人和颐养天年的老人，再看看自己血雨腥风的日常生活，对比一下子就出来了！

但是如今，被一支冰淇淋打乱了阵脚的他，只能愁眉苦脸地想，太阳都快下山了，还要去哪儿呢？

“去酒吧呀！”Freddy兴高采烈地说。

Billy一惊，才发现自己好像不知不觉把心里的话说出来了。

“不行，你身体还没恢复，不能喝酒！”Billy坚决地反对了。

“我可以不喝酒呀，酒吧也有无酒精的鸡尾酒，”Freddy充满期待地望着他，“我很久都没去酒吧了，只看看，不喝酒，好吗？”

他眼睛亮晶晶的，像某种无害的小动物，眼睛无辜地扑闪着。

“不行，我不会带你去的！”

——一个多小时后，两个人出现在酒吧门口。

“你得保证你不会喝酒。”Billy扶着Freddy，后者说什么也不要坐着轮椅进去，Billy只得让人把拐杖送了过来，但是担心Freddy身体，他还是伸手搀住了他。

“我保证！”Freddy催促着，“我们快进去吧！”

他让人仔细排查了，这家酒吧绝对干净，前几个月才开业，是十分受欢迎的网红酒吧，最重要的是，没有任何集团或者势力盘踞。Billy朝保镖们点了点头，几个人先后走了进去。

Freddy果然像他说的那样，一点都没有沾酒。

但是，Billy一点也没感到高兴！

Freddy靠在吧台边，好几名或妖娆或清冷的美人围着他。

“油嘴滑舌……哪儿来的小猫咪喝得这么醉。”红发的美人伸手搔了骚Freddy的下巴，轻声娇笑。

Freddy毫不怯场，他拉着美人的手落下一吻，“肺腑之言，您看，我今天一滴酒都没沾。”

“你可不像第一次来，以前怎么没见过你……”

Billy面色阴沉地坐在一旁的卡座里，刚进来的时候也有几个姑娘上前搭讪，但是都被他冷淡的态度逼走了，没想到等他一回头，就看到Freddy简直如鱼得水！

他望着那边的Freddy，一位金发的女士从Freddy手里接过了酒杯，啜了一口，就要往Freddy面前凑，看起来竟像是要吻上去，Billy不由自主地按紧了手下的沙发！

却见Freddy轻轻推拒了，冲自己这边抬了抬下巴说了句什么，金发的女士有一丝诧异，很快耸耸肩离开了。

周围的女士们似乎也顿了一顿，她们隐晦地看了Billy一眼，有的人毫不在意地走了，也有一两人留下来，凑着Freddy的耳朵窃窃私语，娇声嬉笑。

Billy感到莫名其妙，但是很快，其他人也离开了，Freddy撑着拐杖走了过来，Billy赶紧伸手去扶他。

“你怎么就干坐在这里？”Freddy顺手拿起桌上的水杯喝了两口，“好几个姑娘都跟我抱怨你不解风情。”

Billy沉声说，“这就是你想来酒吧的理由吗？”

Freddy却不回答他的问题，自顾自地说，“女孩儿们真的是世界上最美好的生物，不是吗？”

“也许吧。”Billy感到一丝不知从何而来的烦躁，他松了松衣领，深呼吸压抑下那股烦闷。

Freddy突然凑到了他身边，“你看起来对女孩儿并不感兴趣。”

Billy吓了一跳，他退后一点避开Freddy的目光，“还行吧，我只是不喜欢这儿的氛围。”

Freddy更过分了，他干脆把大半个身子都挂在Billy身上，“那你喜欢什么样的氛围？香槟、玫瑰、白手套的小提琴手？”

Freddy说话的气息就喷在自己颈边，被他亮晶晶的眼睛望着，Billy面色一红，不得不按着Freddy的肩膀让他坐直了，“都行，都可以，你好好坐好。”

Freddy略带失望地坐直身体——虽然不能把巴特森家族的继承人怎么样，但是，揩油也不行吗？

他郁闷的目光几乎要化为实体，Billy也略不自在地整了整衣襟。

这时，酒吧门口传来惊喜的呼声，透过隐隐绰绰的人群，Freddy看到外面似乎放起了烟花。

“我要去看烟花！”Freddy说着，抓起拐杖就往外跑。

Billy怕他被人群挤倒，赶紧追上去拉住了他的手。

“好美！”Freddy丝毫不在意自己的手被另一个人拉住了，他站在人群里惊叹。

酒吧靠着水，水岸对面的商户不知道是什么原因放起了烟花，天空被映得一片光明，五颜六色的图案瞬息万变，天空变成了随心所欲的画布。水的对岸，他们所在的这一边，反而是最好的观景地，视野开阔，一览无余。

“这里烟花确实很美，”Billy也不由得转过头，冲Freddy笑了笑。

Freddy一下子呆住了。

四周灯火缭乱，人声鼎沸，而Billy浅色的眼眸里倒映着缤纷绚烂的夜空，像一片醉人的星河。此刻，所有喧嚣好像都消失了，Freddy傻乎乎地望着Billy微微张开的嘴唇，他可能是被烟花晃了眼睛，不然为什么此刻眼前都是长翅膀的光屁股小孩飞来飞去？

Freddy的小恶魔在他心里说：“吻他！”

小天使——不，Freddy心里怎么会有小天使——另一只小恶魔附和：“说得对！吻他！”

——Freddy于是毫不犹豫地吻了下去。

Billy被他的动作吓了一跳，他手忙脚乱地要推开Freddy，但一时间又想到他的腿脚，推拒的动作不由得迟疑了，Freddy趁这个机会，双手穿过腋下搂紧了Billy的腰，反而加深了这个吻。

拐杖当啷倒在了地上，此时却没有人有心思去理睬。

Billy怔住了，看着Freddy近在咫尺的面庞，他闭着眼睛，亲吻的神态缱绻又温柔，拥抱的动作却是强硬又依赖。

慢慢地、着魔一样，Billy伸出双手捧起了Freddy的脸。

在漫天星火中，他也轻轻闭上了眼睛。


	8. 第八章

Billy不知道自己为什么会这样，他应该推开Freddy的，但是当Freddy主动结束这个吻的时候，他却感到一丝不舍。

人群依旧喧嚣，周围接吻的人并不在少数，他们毫不起眼，Billy还捧着Freddy的面庞，他迟疑地、犹豫地开口，“Freddy，我……”

但是Freddy突然脸色一变，他往前用力一推，Billy被他撞倒在地！就着这股冲撞的力道，Freddy揽着Billy在地上滚了两圈，他的手背狠狠地在粗砺的石砖地面上擦过，带起一片火辣辣的疼痛。

保镖的惊呼和枪声同时响起，一发子弹准确无误地打在了两人刚刚站立的地方！

后排一名无辜的男子小腿被击中了，他惨叫一声摔倒在地，人群瞬间慌乱起来。Billy也立马反应过来，他趁着这一阵混乱，一把拉起Freddy往酒吧屋后冲。

他伸手要将Freddy抱起来，但是被对方毫不客气地推开了，Freddy反而拉着他，往街区深处跑去。

身后，几名保镖拔出了枪，但苦于找不到射击手，又不能贸然对人群开枪，迟迟无法控制住局面，另外几名保镖迅速掩护着Billy和Freddy，一边撤退一边警戒着。

袭击者显然不止一人，他们用子弹冲散了保镖的包围圈，几名保镖转瞬间失去了行动能力。仿佛早就察觉了他们的逃跑路线，子弹不断从各种刁钻的角度射向两人，Billy感到手臂上一痛，温热的鲜血争先恐后地冒了出来，他毫不犹豫地张开手臂护住Freddy的脑袋，两个人迅速拐进了一条小巷。

好像突然失去了目标，枪声短暂地停了，也可能是剩下的保镖锁定了目标，不远处传来几声凌乱的枪声，但是这并不代表危险解除，至少Freddy就敏锐地听到不远处传来匆忙的奔跑声，这明显不是今天跟着两人的那几名保镖。

对方显然也在寻找他们，Freddy看着Billy受伤的大臂，果断地脱下外套用力缠住了他的伤口和血管上方，一方面是为了紧急止血，另一方面也是裹紧伤口，防止血液低落暴露他们的踪迹。

脚踝的剧烈疼痛彰显着自己的存在感，腰腹也隐约传来不适，可能是内部尚未愈合的伤口又撕裂了，但是这不是考虑这个的时候，他推了推Billy，“跑！”

Billy反攥紧他的手，两个人迅速消失在拐角。

不到一分钟，几个身影出现在他们刚刚呆的地方，手电筒光打在地上，几滴未干的血迹断在这里，几个人交换了一下眼神，警惕又迅速地往街区深处追去。

Billy紧紧拉着Freddy，他能感觉到Freddy动作有些迟缓了，奔跑的姿势有一些奇怪，他的重心大部分落在右脚上，显然是左脚还是给他的行动带来了一些麻烦。

不能这么跑下去了！Billy在心里懊恼着，今天出门，他考虑了一下，还是没在身上带枪，谁想到竟然会遇到杀手。

前面楼房之间有一条狭窄的缝隙，Billy赶紧拉着Freddy挤进去，这条缝隙真的很窄，要是两个人进去就只能一前一后，连肩并肩都做不到。

两人停下来，Billy将Freddy的一条手臂架在自己身上，让他靠在自己身上歇口气。Freddy毫不客气地将另一条手臂也挂上去，他揽住Billy，将头靠在他的颈边，像是给了他一个拥抱，两个人胸膛贴着胸膛，肌肤浸着汗水，剧烈的心跳在静谧的夜晚被无限放大，仿佛空气都炽热了几分。

持续的奔跑和危机的紧张感让血液冲上头顶，Billy脑子转动着，迅速考虑着如何逃跑，尽管危险逼近，Billy脑子里还是抽出一点点空隙想起自己曾经看过的研究——

“人类在遇到危险时候分泌的神经兴奋激素，与坠入爱河时一样，所以当两个人同时遭遇险境，这种激素会让人产生心动的错觉，两个人更容易互相产生好感。”

他不自觉地搂紧了Freddy，心里涌上不合时宜的温柔。

而Freddy，他靠在Billy肩膀上，脑子里回想着所有一击制敌的办法，但是Billy的喘息就在他耳边，心猿意马中他想到自己看过的新闻。

“男性在直面死亡危机或剧烈运动后分泌的费洛蒙，使他们看上去更具魅力，且运动后的男性性欲会增加。”

这一点没骗人！

Freddy深深地呼了口气，努力克制住了自己想要用下身去蹭Billy的冲动。

这个时候细碎的脚步声响起，Freddy立马警觉起来，他轻轻推开Billy，凝神听了几秒钟，确定对方只有一个人，他于是示意Billy停在原地，自己猫一样地移动到小巷口。

Billy没来得及阻止他，只能悄声跟上，立在Freddy身后一两米。

脚步声更近了，一个男人的身影被月光投在地上，他似乎也发现了这个小巷，猫着腰缓缓靠近。

Freddy做出了进攻的姿态，整个人都蓄势待发——

男人露出了头！

Freddy闪电一样伸出手，利落的拧断了男人的脖子！

完全来不及反抗，对方就软软地倒了下去，Billy赶紧上前一步，扶住对方的身体，防止他摔倒在地发出太大的声响。

Freddy则捡起男人手里的武器，他推开弹夹，满意地点点头，转过来，冲Billy微微一笑，两颗小虎牙若隐若现，“走，该我们反击了。”

拿着武器的“黑足猫”就是黑夜里最危险的猎手，他太明白自己的同行喜欢选择的路线，Billy跟在他身后几乎什么都没做，就看见他毫不手软地一枪打穿了对面杀手的动脉。

“颅骨太硬了，一般我们都不会选择爆头。”Freddy甚至还抽空跟Billy解释，“但是这枪没有消音器，太明显了，一会儿就会有别的人过来了。”

Billy被Freddy拉着躲到隐秘的角落，不多时，就看见黑暗里几个影子警惕地靠近，Freddy很耐心地一动不动，等到第一个人进入自己的射程，才故技重施地打穿了对方颈部的血管。

其他几个人立即停止了动作，他们本来是想来查看自己的队友是否已经干掉了目标，但是看现在的情况，目标似乎掌握了火力，而且就藏在暗处，随时准备给他们一枪。

几个人果断放弃了任务，迅速撤离了。

Freddy颇为可惜地摇了摇头，但是他依然没有动，而是又耐心地等了很久，直到巴特森家的增援终于赶到，确定杀手已经全部撤离，他才懒洋洋的站起来，冲着Billy伸出了手。

他本来想说，背我，但是看到Billy大臂上已经被染红的外套，话到嘴边却变成了，“……扶我一把。”

旁边的保镖立刻伸手把Freddy搀住，Freddy顿了一下——算了，也行吧，他于是任由保镖扶着自己，顺便把手里的枪交给他们，让他们可以去查枪支来源。

Billy也在其他几人的护送下上了车，私人医生已经等在了车里，查看到主要伤口已经被紧急止血，暂时没有危险，一行人于是赶回了别墅，再进行别的处理。

Freddy没有大伤，只有手上身上一点擦伤，他于是立马进了浴室，Billy则在几名私人医生的看护下，对伤口缝合消毒，以及适量输血。

Abner站在他身边，沉声说，“我们怀疑是‘小丑’的干的。”

又是“小丑”！Billy头疼地揉揉眉，他本以为前段时间对“小丑”的打压可以让他们安分一阵子，没想到这群家伙简直阴魂不散。

“去查枪支来源，还有那两个杀手……也去查，看看是谁雇佣的。”Billy感觉自己可能是失血过多有些头晕，“明天，让他们都去公司等我。”

“是，少爷。”

他现在很累，想要好好休息一下。

让所有人都离开，Billy独自回了房间，他的卧室里有独立卫浴，但是他现在带着伤不太方便，干脆只勉强擦了擦身子，就出来了。

刚出浴室他就被吓了一跳，房间里多出了个人。

可能是失血过多反应太慢，他花了一两秒才意识到，那是Freddy，他坐在沙发里，挑剔地看着Billy，“你洗澡了？”

Billy迟钝了一下，愣愣地点点头。

Freddy撑着拐杖站起来，凑到他面前闻了闻，“你就是拿水打湿了一下吧，你是不是没洗头？”

Billy继续点点头。

Freddy立马挽起了袖子，把Billy推回浴室，“走走，我给你洗个头，你这满头汗，要怎么睡觉。”

Billy觉得自己应该是失血过度反应变慢了，他愣愣地看着Freddy放满了一浴缸的水，才突然意识到一个关键的问题，“Freddy，你为什么在我房间里？”

Freddy动作无比自然，他找了块干净的毛巾包住Billy的手臂，理直气壮地说，“你又没规定我不能进你房间。”

他还想找个塑料袋之类的给Billy套上，但是怎么看这屋子里都不像有塑料袋的样子，他只能遗憾的放弃了。

他利落地往手心挤了洗发露，就往Billy头上揉去，Billy本能地配合着他的动作，还在努力思索，“你不应该在你的房间里吗？”

“对啊，”Freddy回答，“但是你那堆手下都走了啊，我就出来透透气。”

好像并没有什么问题？Billy伸出手按了按自己的鼻梁，找不出那一丝异样来自哪里，他迟疑地开口，“你今天……”

“我今天是不是帅呆了！”Freddy欢乐地说，一边示意Billy把头伸到浴缸外面冲洗泡沫。

Billy乖乖把头伸过去，被打断的他一时想不起自己要说什么，Freddy的手轻轻帮他按摩着头皮，力道恰到好处的舒适，Billy发出满足的呻吟。

“舒服吧，”Freddy手下的动作没停，“我以前有个任务蹲点的时候就是去发廊给人洗头，我也是个半专业的。”

Billy模模糊糊找回一点意识，对，任务！

“你今天太危险了！”他一把抓住Freddy的手，“我早就想跟你说了，你做这一行太危险了！”

“所以你今天就带我到处转让我体味世界美好？”Freddy大笑，把手抽回来，又挤了一些洗发露，他语气轻松地说，“我当然知道普通人的生活是怎么样的，但是我不想做普通人啊。”

Billy被他搓揉地像只小猫咪，他不得不垂着头防止泡沫进眼睛。

Freddy又补充了一句，“而且我也做不了普通人啊，每天都有人想提着刀找上门来砍我。”

“你可以留在我这里。”因为头垂着，Billy声音也有些闷闷地。

虽然知道Billy看不见，Freddy还是朝他微微一笑，“……不了，我这样挺好。”

Freddy毫不客气地把Billy洗刷了一遍，虽然年轻人的小腹肌让他心猿意马，但是好歹他还记得Billy带着伤，于是只是规规矩矩地给他洗干净，头发吹干，就把人塞上了床。

Billy一躺倒床上，困倦就铺天盖地地袭来，虽然稍稍输了一点血，但是失血对他的身体影响还是挺大。

他迷迷糊糊地感到Freddy靠着自己躺下了。

Freddy毫不客气地揽过Billy的腰，避开他的伤口，将手脚都搭在他身上。

Billy惊了一下，他手忙脚乱地推了推Freddy，“你为什么睡在我床上？”

Freddy理直气壮地说，“我们不是在谈恋爱吗！”

“谈恋爱？？”Billy目瞪口呆。

“对啊！”Freddy扳着手指头给他算，“我们今天出去约会了，你还给我买了冰淇淋，我吻了你，你没有反抗……对了，我还给你洗澡！这难道不是谈恋爱吗？”

Billy的理智告诉他不妥，他发誓自己在今天之前都对Freddy没有别的心思，但是……那个吻真的很棒，他一时间舍不得反驳。

Freddy没有给他更多的时间思考，他顺手关了灯，凑到Billy脸颊边轻吻了一下。

“有什么事明天再说吧……晚安。”


	9. 第九章

生物钟让Billy醒了过来，天刚蒙蒙亮，浴室里传来哗哗的水声，Billy条件反射地要去摸枪，然后立马反应过来那是Freddy在洗漱。

噢，Freddy！Billy头疼地揉揉脑袋，他想起来昨晚睡觉前Freddy说什么了，谈恋爱？不不，他绝对没有那样的心思。

他坐起身，正想着该怎么跟Freddy说清楚这件事，Freddy拄着拐杖从浴室出来了，看见Billy起床，很开心地凑过来给了他一个吻，“早安~”

然后不等Billy说什么，他拉起Billy就把他往浴室推，“快去洗漱吧，一会儿下楼吃饭。”

Freddy动作行云流水，Billy没机会说上话，就傻愣愣地被推进浴室，手里被塞上一支挤好牙膏的牙刷，他望着Freddy的背影，心想他是怎么动作这么快的呢？

直到吃饭的时候，Billy才终于找到机会开口，“Freddy，关于你昨晚说的那件事……我必须要说一句，我们并没有在谈恋爱。”

Freddy吃饭的动作停住了，但他只是顿了一下，很快冲Billy一笑，“是进展太快把你吓到了吗？”

“不是……”Billy头疼地说，“我……你在我心里就像我弟弟你知道吗？”

“乱/伦题材最吸引人。”Freddy想也不想地回答，“没关系，我喜欢你啊，你要是一时不能接受，我慢慢追你啊！”

Billy简直要给他跪了，“我的意思是……我们的取向可能不太一样。”

“噢我明白，你没被男生追过。”Freddy理解地拍拍他的肩膀，“那也没关系，我会慢慢来让你习惯的。”

Billy无语望天，算了，只要Freddy能老老实实呆在这里养伤，他想怎么样就怎么样吧。

他没把Freddy的话放在心上，虽然昨天经历了那个吻，逃命时分泌的激素也让人产生错觉，但他还是认为这或许是Freddy的某种恶作剧，就像家里养的奶猫，当他心血来潮，你总要陪他演演戏。

抱着这样的想法，Billy早饭后就离开了，手下还在公司等他，今天又有一堆事等着他处理。

他没想到的是，Freddy竟然是认真的，晚上他回到家，就见Freddy在厨房忙前忙后，女佣不知所措地站在他身边给他打下手，再一看餐厅，好吧，那一瓶装饰的鲜花怎么那么像他花园里前段时间种下的月季呢？

他略退后了一步，低声问门口的保镖，“你们去给他剪的花？”

高大的男子面露尴尬，“是的，您说……可以在适当的范围内满足那位先生的合理要求。”

好吧，剪花确实不能算是什么过分的要求。Billy点点头，进门了。

Freddy听见关门声，探出个脑袋，“你回来了！再等一下就可以吃饭了！”

Billy摸不清Freddy的用意，他谨慎地靠着餐桌坐下，桌上摆着高脚杯，骨瓷餐盘银刀叉，连餐巾都一丝不苟地垫在盘子下，月季花被精心洒上水珠，在灯光下晶莹剔透。

Freddy这是要做什么？

那么Freddy到底在做什么呢？此刻，小野猫快乐地哼着小曲儿，平底锅里是融化的黄油，两块蒜瓣和半棵迷迭香恰到好处地提香，细嫩的小牛排滋滋作响，诱人的香气一个劲儿往外发散。

Freddy的想法很简单，既然Billy想要他养伤，那么反正他也跑不掉，不如就呆在这里权当休假，又有美人，又有保镖，没有危险没有仇人，还有什么日子比得上呢？虽然现在Billy看上去对他没有意思，但是，人总归是要去争取的。

Freddy好心情地想，一个假期够不够把Billy攻克下来呢？

他轻快地把牛排盛出来，像个大厨一样端到Billy面前，迎着Billy疑惑的目光，他又为两人倒上香槟，就在Billy以为他要坐下来时，他又从客厅抱了把吉他回来。

……？Billy脑子里缓缓浮起一个问号。

Freddy抱着吉他站在他面前，开心地说，“Billy，昨天在酒吧，你说你不喜欢那儿的气氛，你说你喜欢香槟玫瑰小提琴手，香槟我买了——好吧，我让人买的，花的你的钱，玫瑰没有，我用月季做替，反正都长得差不多，你一定不会介意。就是小提琴手……”

他害羞地停了一下，“门口的哥们儿不让我请小提琴手回来，我就让他们帮我买了把吉他，你就假装在听小提琴吧。”

Billy想说我什么时候说过我喜欢香槟玫瑰小提琴手了，然后就见Freddy清清嗓子，划拉了两下吉他，就弹唱了起来。

Billy怔住了。

这还真是……鬼哭狼嚎啊！

Freddy没有一个音节在调上，与其说弹吉他不如说是弹棉花，但偏偏他无比沉醉，闭着眼睛享受自己的音乐，Billy不忍心打断他，苦苦等待了三分钟等Freddy唱到了结尾。

“怎么样！”一曲终了，Freddy像期待被表扬的小朋友一样眼睛亮亮地望着Billy。

“唱的不错！”Billy赶紧鼓掌，“这是你原创的吗！”

Freddy露出一丝迷茫，“你没有听过《Cold Water》吗？”

Billy笑容僵在脸上，他当然听过！但是，刚刚那首歌，跟Cold Water有半分联系吗？他张了张嘴，很快便反应过来，“当然！我只是……一下子忘记了，这是我最喜欢的歌之一！”

Freddy又不傻，他当然知道自己唱的怎么样，他是故意地，看着Billy支支吾吾找理由，他哈哈大笑。

Freddy随手把吉他塞进Billy怀里，“我逗你呢，别夸得这么违心……你也来一首呗。”

被戳穿的Billy一时间有些尴尬，不过他是会弹吉他的，他一边调了调音，一边问Freddy，“你想听什么？”

“你就弹《Cold Water》吧，我已经快找不着调儿了。”Freddy拉过凳子，只有两个人也不用讲究什么餐桌礼仪，“我帮你把牛排切了。”

Billy轻轻试了试音找感觉，Freddy专心致志地对付那块牛排。轻快的乐声徐徐流淌出来，Billy的声音清亮，带着年轻人特有的深情。他一开始还有些拘束，但有Freddy轻轻伴着乐声哼唱，Billy也就渐渐放开了。

当唱到那句“And I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old”的时候，Freddy一边哼唱着一边偏过头冲Billy一笑，眼睛里带着深情和他独有的狡黠，“You”的音被他发得很重，后面的歌词节奏完全被打乱了。

Billy狼狈地停顿了，手下流出几个杂乱的音符，他不知道自己是被Freddy歌声打断，还是被他的微笑晃了神，后面的歌词突然全都七零八落了。

Freddy这才轻声补上，“……'til I'm old.”

Billy垂下眼睛避开Freddy的眼神，炽热直白的目光刺得他眼睛疼，他还没有考虑清楚自己对Freddy的感情，他也没有过和同性谈恋爱的经历，但是——Freddy，如果说爱慕是基于特别的关注，那么他已经默默关注了这个男孩十多年了，说完全不在乎Freddy是不可能的，但是，喜欢，甚至是爱？

他把手里的吉他靠在餐桌边，Freddy看着，脸上流露出一丝可惜的神情，然后就听见Billy问，“你为什么觉得你喜欢我？”

Freddy毫不犹豫地说，“我想吻你，我就吻了，这不就是喜欢吗？”

“就这样？”Billy感觉自己跟不上Freddy的脑回路，“一个吻就让你觉得你是喜欢我的？”

“对啊。”Freddy理直气壮地说，“不知道什么时候就会死，所以一瞬间的心动也要把握好呀。”

“你……”Billy一时间哑口了，他停顿了一下才说，“你不会再回去过那样的日子了。”

Freddy不知可否地耸耸肩，“不说这个，你准备答应我吗？”

话题突然又被引到自己身上，Billy沉默了几秒，最终他说，“我不知道。”

Freddy干脆趴到餐桌上，他抬起像小鹿一样湿润的眼睛，问Billy，“你难道不想吻我吗？”

Billy不说话，但是Freddy已经从他眼睛里看到了答案，“所以你想吻我，你为什么不承认这是喜欢呢？”

Billy不得不扶着他的肩膀让他坐好，他无法否认Freddy的问题，最终只是泄气似的说，“我要再想想，好吗？”

“行！当然要给你时间。”Freddy痛快地答应了，他回到自己的座位上坐下，“快吃吧，牛排快要凉了。”

Freddy手艺很好，小牛排嫩而不见血，Billy却有些食不知味，他纠结着，自己也不知道心里到底想着什么。

Freddy倒是三下五除二吃完了自己的那份，放下刀叉他立马问Billy，“你想好了吗？”

Billy险些被嘴里的肉呛到，这就是Freddy说的“给他时间”？

“我……”他仓促地抬头，一眼撞进了Freddy充满期待的眼神里，推拒的话一下子哽在喉咙口，算了吧，Billy 巴特森！他在心里对自己说。

Freddy冲他甜蜜地一笑，“可以吗？巴特森先生。”

这温柔攻势让他不得不举手投降，Billy放弃反抗，他也放下刀叉，故作严肃地正了正神色，“……可以试试。”

Freddy小小的欢呼一声，凑上来吻住他的嘴。

Billy只呆了一下，就小心的、生疏地把Freddy搂进怀里，回吻回去。

之后的日子里，Freddy好像一夜之间忘记了自己的老本行，他再也不提回去集团、回去做杀手，每天除了怎么研究做菜，就是花些心思给Billy准备小惊喜。

Billy也非常快地适应了谈恋爱的状态，Freddy向他索吻他会热情地回应，Freddy冲他撒娇他也能亲昵地将对方揽进怀里，不忙的时候两个人赖在沙发里看些经典碟片，Freddy靠在他怀里吃薯片，四条长腿就交叠纠缠在一起。

Billy的本意本来就不是要关住Freddy，两个多月过去，随着他伤口一天天好起来，门口的保卫也逐渐放松，但即使是这样，Freddy好像也没有要离开的意思，他反而为Billy的生日准备起各种惊喜。

Billy的生日当然不会是一个人过的，虽然父母在欧洲无法脱身，但是单凭巴特森家族继承人这个名头，一场晚宴是跑不掉的，Freddy并不在意，他留在家里，耐心的把气球一个个充满，用胶布固定在屋子的各个角落，这不像是给Billy准备的生日宴，反而像是给某个五六岁的孩子准备的。

Billy回家时已经快午夜了，Freddy正靠在沙发上，手里拿着两个人那张合影不知道在想什么，看见Billy回来，他立刻开心地放下照片，扑上来送上一个绵长的吻。

Billy赶紧将人接住，他略带歉意地贴着Freddy的唇说，“抱歉，一直没找到机会走掉。”

“没关系，”Freddy拉着Billy进了餐厅，“看看我给你做的蛋糕。”

他絮絮叨叨地说，“你在宴会上应该已经吃过蛋糕了，你就再意思意思吹个蜡烛，随便吃两口就行……我还给你准备了礼物，吃了蛋糕给你看。”

Billy乖顺地跟着他的动作，Freddy给他唱了生日歌，Billy吹了蜡烛，两人吃了一小块蛋糕，然后Billy故意打趣地问，“我的礼物呢，Freeman先生？”

Freddy走过来靠着他坐下，他轻轻拉起Billy的手按在自己胸膛，抬起那双小鹿似的大眼睛，他的笑容带着自己特有的狡黠，“礼物……It’s me.”

呼吸停滞了。

Freddy轻轻拉着Billy往楼上走去，礼物包装纸被他拆开扔了一地。

Billy被牵引着，像是被Freddy拉进奶油的漩涡里，他被柔软和滑腻包裹着，草莓酱从雪白的奶油里透出一片红晕，他伸手握住另一双汗津津和湿漉漉的手，

那双手握着裱花器，手的主人看得出来不太熟练，奶油被挤得到处都是，Billy声色喑哑，似无奈又似溺爱。

“让我来。”他轻轻一吻，把奶油抹得整个案板都是。

Freddy惊呼，而后立马被掐着腰发出类似啜泣的低吟。

夜色很深了。


	10. 第十章

凌晨五点，Freddy轻轻睁开了眼，Billy在他身边沉沉地睡着，这正是黎明前人睡得最熟的时候。

他悄无声息地翻下床，Billy丝毫没有被惊动，这是自然的，蛋糕里被他加了点料，足够让Billy睡个好觉。

Freddy知道这间屋子外依然有保卫，但他要考虑的并不是这个。

屋里有电梯，可以直达地下的停车场，车钥匙在Billy的兜里，开车出去的路上没有巡逻，以前Billy也在半夜出去过，保镖不会过来拦车核查。但是去停车场的电梯是指纹解锁的，只有Billy的指纹可以识别——当然，他不可能会做出伤害Billy的事。

Freddy轻轻展开了布置气球时使用的宽胶布。

咚咚的敲门声，Eugene不耐烦地打着哈欠打开了门，“谁啊……”

“早啊，Buddy.”Freddy冲他笑得一脸阳光灿烂。

“你这个混蛋！你这段时间跑哪儿野去了！”Eugene呆了一下，立马冲上来给了他一个熊抱。

Freddy挣扎着把自己的发型从Eugene的魔爪下抢救下来，他简明扼要地讲了讲自己这段时间的经历，Eugene目瞪口呆，他喃喃，“怪不得我什么都查不出来……你居然把巴特森搞到手了。”

Freddy翻出自己的杯子倒了杯水，Eugene还在持续发愣中，突然他转过头，“那你怎么又跑回来了？你怎么跑出来的！”

Freddy耸耸肩，“休假时间结束了，我得回来上班。呃……我用胶布拓下他的指纹，然后就可以解锁指纹锁了啊。”

他露出一副纨绔又洒脱的模样，Eugene的嘴巴开开又合上，不知道要说什么。

“算了，没事，你……你没来真的就行。”Eugene泄气似的摊摊手，不由得冲Freddy竖起大拇指，“你够胆子，现在就希望巴特森不是来真的。”

Freddy心虚地移开了眼睛，Eugene回过味儿来，“不是吧，你来真的？？”

Freddy嘴硬地辩解，“我不是来真的，我是……你知道吧，他真的很好看，好看的人总有些特权。”

“以前遇到再好看的也没见你跟人上床啊！”Eugene有些崩溃，“他也是认真的吗？那你就这么跑回来了？你这是……始乱终弃啊！”

Freddy有一些心虚，但还是满不在乎地说，“那又怎么样，他也没吃亏。”

“我的天，”Eugene不由得抓乱了自己一头黑发，“我觉得他一会儿就会打上总部了……你既然是来真的，那你跑什么跑？”

“你不懂，Eugene。”Freddy竟然露出一丝怅然的神色，“他不支持我的事业，男人，怎么能没有自己的事业呢？我可是Freddy Freeman, Freeman啊！”

“Free个屁！”Eugene激动地都爆粗口了，“我要是你我就洗白白躺床上好好当巴特森家的少奶奶了，我还管什么我的事业！”

Freddy被他逗乐了，“你说真的？那我们换换？”

Eugene闭嘴了，他居然真的露出思索的神色，片刻，他说，“还是算了，男人事业为重。”

Freddy哈哈笑了，“行了，帮我联系亚洲那边的分部，我要去体味一段时间东方文化。”

Eugene毫不掩饰地冲他翻了个白眼，“你直说你要去躲躲不就行了，什么时候走？”

“立刻，马上。”

 

九点，Billy迷迷糊糊地醒来，他伸手摸了摸身边的床褥，空荡荡的，没有人，温度也早已散去，他愣愣地坐起来，眼睛里带着点茫然，“……Freddy？”

与此同时，拉瓜迪机场，一架飞往日本的航班准时起飞。

——————————————

 

两年后，东京。

晚上十点，Freddy带着耳机，面前的电脑展示着田中松智的资料，耳机里，日本分部的对接人正一板一眼地向他讲解这次的任务。

Freddy听着，思维却不由得飞到天外。日本分部的同事非常认真负责，同样的，他们有时候也过于谨慎和死板，来日本两年了，Freddy还是没能适应他们的工作习惯。

这时候另一个电话打了进来，Freddy一看，竟然是Mary。

日本负责人还在尽职尽责地说明，“田中松智下周三会与欧洲的一家组织进行交易，他们约在……”

Freddy不得不打断了他，“好的我知道了，相关的资料和任务要求麻烦你发到我邮箱好吗？十分抱歉我这里有点急事要处理一下，再见！”

他匆忙挂断，接起了Mary的电话，他确实是很久没有和纽约的朋友们联系了，因此接起电话的时候，他不由得感到一丝心虚。

“……嗨，Mary。”

“Hi Freddy，最近怎么样？”Mary的声音一如既往的温柔又充满活力。

“Not bad.”Freddy调侃道，“如果你说任务的话，都很好，如果你问我的话，我必须得说，东方饮食不那么适合我，我现在太想念你做的苹果派了！”

“等你回来就可以吃到了，”Mary笑笑，“说实在的，你最近打算回来吗？我给你打电话主要就是想问问这个。”

Freddy挠挠头，“我不确定，我这两年呆在东京觉得也还可以。”

“你不会还在躲巴特森吧？”

“他？没有没有。”Freddy赶紧否认，“两年都过去了，他应该早就忘了。”

“没忘也不影响，”Mary说，“我刚得到的消息，巴特森家族让Billy 巴特森去欧洲熟悉那边的业务，纽约这边暂时由他爸爸的副手在代理，有消息说巴特森想把发展重点转移到欧洲，也就是说他很可能不会回来了。”

“噢，那可真是太好了！”Freddy真心实意地说。

“你倒是挺高兴的，”Mary不由多问了一句，“你现在对Billy 巴特森……”

“我对他没有任何想法！”Freddy赶紧解释，然后顿了顿，他又补了一句，“嗯……只是有点遗憾，我还挺喜欢他那双眼睛的，如果他不是巴特森家族的继承人就好了。”

“那又怎么样呢？”Mary微微摇了摇头，“Freddy，两年前你对Eugene说的话，他都告诉我了，但我不相信你说的理由。”

Freddy的手紧了紧，电话那头Mary继续说，“你也许有什么自己的理由和想法，但是Freddy，我必须要说一句，你当年已经选择了离开，现在要回去太晚了。”

“我知道，Mary，”Freddy低声回答，“我能明白。”

“好吧，Freddy，早点回来，”Mary叹了口气，“我们都爱你。

Freddy挂掉电话，邮箱里已经收到了日本负责人的邮件，他叹了口气，开始看这次的任务要求。

Billy 巴特森……Freddy陷入了思绪。他从来没有后悔过当年逃走，虽然他的确挺喜欢Billy的，但是……

算了，反正都过去了。Freddy这么想着，专心看起手头的资料来。

 

周三，目标酒店对角的居民楼三层，Freddy趴在窗边，手里的枪已经上膛，准星对着酒店大门口。他这次的任务是解决与田中松智的交易的那个组织的代表，这样一方面不至于打乱日本黑帮的势力格局，另一方面却可以削弱田中的竞争力。

日本人的要求真是奇怪，Freddy腹诽着，在心里为那个千里迢迢赶来送命的可怜虫哀叹了一秒钟。

酒店门口的车辆过了一辆又一辆，Freddy耐心地等待着，资料里没有提供目标信息，但是田中的副手一定会出来迎接，他只要等待对方露头就可以了。

终于，照片里的日本男人出来了，Freddy又耐心等了两分钟，一辆颇为低调的黑色轿车缓缓驶来，停在酒店门口。

田中的副手迎了上去打开了车门，Freddy微微扣紧了扳机就是现在——

车里的人探出半个脑袋，又停住了，仿佛在交待司机什么事务，Freddy紧紧盯着他，目标太小无法瞄准，他耐心地等着对方完全暴露在自己的枪口下。

终于，车里的人完全站了起来，Freddy瞄准目标——

男人突然转过了头，像是有预感一样，那双眼睛准确地盯住了Freddy的瞄准镜！

——Billy 巴特森！

Freddy看着瞄准镜里熟悉的面孔，惊得差点走火，他已经完全忘记自己的任务是什么了，脑子里全是——Billy为什么会在这里！

他手忙脚乱地收起了枪，不知道自己刚刚那一瞬间的动作是否太大是否会暴露自己的行踪，他毫不犹豫地收起所有武器，这个任务他不能接了，而且，他马上要离开这里！

他早已计划好路线，只要跑到这栋居民楼的楼顶，他就可以跳到旁边楼层屋顶，然后假装普通路人下楼，只要溜进人群，他就可以……

“噗。”楼梯角落传来轻微的声响，一支麻醉剂准确无误的射进Freddy的手臂，他惯性地向前冲了几步，四肢开始酸软，再艰难地向前挪动了几米，他沉重地跪在了地上。

他咬破舌尖强令自己保持清醒，两个人过来拖着他的胳膊下了楼，有人熟练地找到他耳后的定位仪，扯下来踩了个粉碎。

Freddy感到自己被拖着扔到了马路上，一双锃亮的皮鞋停在他眼前，他艰难地抬起眼皮，酒店门口过于明亮的灯光让他本就模糊的视力更加辨别不清，对方蹲下来，一只手捏着他的下巴迫使他抬起头来，这次他终于看清——

Billy 巴特森，眼里带着森然的冷意，面无表情地看着他。


	11. 第十一章

卷发的青年彻底昏了过去，趴在地上一动不动，田中的副手诚惶诚恐地迎上来，在他们的地盘上发生了对Billy的暗杀，怎么说他们都应该有责任。Billy没有搭理他，他松开手站起身来，低声吩咐手下，“通知Z，委托取消。”

手下应了一声，立刻有人去联系，另一人指了指地上的青年，“少爷，这个家伙怎么处理？”

“看好他，等我出来。”

手下应答了一声，两个人拎着Freddy把他塞进后备箱，熟练地捆上他的手脚，再贴上封口胶。

他们从不试图过问Billy的行事，就像他们也不好奇Billy为什么要亲自到日本谈这个并不十分重要的项目，他们也丝毫不好奇Billy为什么要委托Z派人暗杀自己。Billy 巴特森这两年的行事作风日益果决，自从一年前，他一手吞并了“小丑”，并亲自击毙了Joseph，其他人在提到他时，不再说“巴特森家的那个年轻人”，而是称呼他的名字，Billy 巴特森。

而现在，Billy 巴特森，面色如常地跟着田中的副手引导进了酒店，他今天确实是来谈生意的，外面那只小野猫，只能算是顺带的猎物。

 

————————

Freddy昏昏沉沉地醒来，他四肢都没什么力气，可能是麻醉枪的药效还没过，他试探着动了一下，Freddy意识到自己正躺在地毯上，手脚都被粗暴地捆了起来，屋里没开灯，但是城市夜晚繁华的霓虹灯光透过巨大的落地窗映进来，屋里不算太暗。

他回忆着自己昏迷之前发生的事，他从瞄准镜里看见了Billy，然后他想撤离，被人用麻醉针迷倒，然后……Billy冰冷的视线闯进了他的回忆。

Freddy挣扎着靠着身边的沙发坐起来，难道自己现在在Billy手里？他打量了一下这间屋子，这看起来像是某间酒店的套房，华丽冰冷的内饰，厚重的地毯，干净得丝毫没有使用痕迹的垃圾桶，还有一丝若有若无萦绕在鼻尖的烟草气息。

身后的沙发挡住了他的视线，Freddy费劲地往落地窗的方向探出脑袋，想判断一下自己处于大楼的哪一层。

这一眼把他惊得差点跳起来！落地窗边静静地站着一个男人，他默不作声地看着窗外，上半身被浅浅的灰白的烟雾袅绕着，Freddy闻到的烟味就来自于此。

Freddy肯定他听到了自己的动静，但是对方并没有回头，Freddy也不敢轻举妄动，他警惕地摸索了一下，遗憾的是手边没有任何趁手的工具，而他自己则被捆得结结实实，唯一能做的大概就是在对方靠过来的时候给他一个头锤，还是杀敌一千自损八百那种自杀式袭击。

他在这边发出簌簌的声响，对方没有一点多余反应，他半转过头接过唇间的烟蒂，侧着身子不让烟灰落在自己的外套上，随手将那一点红光摁熄在了烟灰缸里。

他侧脸的线条如同他的动作一样流畅利落，Freddy却没有多余的心思去欣赏，他的视力一向很好，此刻他甚至能看清对方纤长的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影，所以他当然也看清了男人的面容——是Billy 巴特森。

Freddy觉得自己如果是某种动物的话，现在一定全身毛发竖起了——当然他现在也没好到哪儿去，他心头一颤，手臂上的汗毛诚实地立了起来，Freddy警惕地看着Billy，本能告诉他，Billy和两年前大不相同。

胡思乱想之间，Billy走了过来，但他好像完全没有看见狼狈跪坐在地上的Freddy一样，径直走到对面的沙发坐下，一双长腿随意地舒展着，穿着手工定制皮鞋的脚正好抵在Freddy膝盖前。

借着一点窗外的光线，Freddy终于看清了Billy——他垂着头，眉目间透着漫不经心的慵懒和漠然，他身子放松地陷在沙发里，半阖着眼睛似有似无地打量着Freddy。

Freddy紧绷着身子，Billy灰绿色的眼睛让他莫名想起月夜下森林深处的头狼，他像是被狼群盯上的猎物，避无可避，四周一片静谧，只有远远传来隐隐约约的汽车鸣笛声。

“嗯……好久不见。”Freddy硬着头皮打破了这份寂静。

Billy牵起嘴角露出一个嘲讽的微笑，他坐直了身子，衣料和沙发皮料之间摩梭着发出细微的声响，“确实是很久不见了，Freddy。”

Billy的目光太过锐利，Freddy不得不转过头避开，“呃……我不知道这个任务的目标是你，抱歉。”

“不必抱歉，”Billy紧紧盯着他，“那个委托是我发布的。”

“什么？是你——”Freddy倏的转过头，他惊讶地望着Billy，“你为什么——”

话到嘴边他又停住了，要说什么？你为什么要雇佣杀手杀自己？楼道里怎么会有你的人？这些都是……

“这些都是我计划好的。”Billy好像知道他想说什么一样，漫不经心地回答。

“What？你——”Freddy猛地坐起来，却忘了自己手脚都被束缚着，一时间失去平衡摔倒在地毯上。

“瞧瞧，你还是照顾不好自己，我来帮你。”Billy声音温柔缱绻，但是他的动作远没有声音那样的温柔，他一手拎着Freddy的衣领，一手掐着他的脖子把他掼在沙发上，他的手劲格外惊人，Freddy像一条搁浅的鱼一样艰难地喘着气。

Billy弯下腰，贴着他的耳朵低声说，“Puppy, I miss you so much.”

Freddy无法回答他的话，他的喉咙被紧紧扣着，舌根被从外部挤压着，泛着想要呕吐的恶心感，堵住了呼吸的通道。

他的眼睛里泛出生理性的泪光，打湿了睫毛，那双眼睛显得格外清亮而瑟缩，他本能地拉扯着Billy的手腕，顺着他的动作仰起头，为自己争夺宝贵的空气。

Billy突然松开了手，把Freddy扔回沙发上，Freddy立马剧烈地咳嗽起来。

Billy不去看他面色通红、泪盈于睫的可怜模样，他转过身，像是叹息一般说，“你为什么要逃走呢？你还有什么不满足的呢？”

Freddy默不作声，他摸索着脚腕捆绑的绳子，捆得很紧，但也不是不能解开。Billy像是没有察觉到他的动作，自顾自地说，“……我找了你很久，美国快被我翻个底朝天，后来我意识到你可能已经离开美国了，我不得不往国外扩展，不久前，才终于有了一点你的消息。”

他突然转过身来，Freddy立马将解了一半的绳子藏进黑暗里，Billy躬下腰，一把攥紧了Freddy的头发，迫使他抬起头，“这次你不会再有机会跑掉了。”

“噢，是吗？”Freddy忍着疼露出一个微笑，“你真的这么认为吗？”

话音未落，他膝盖猛地弹起，对准Billy的太阳穴踢过去！

Billy为避开他的偷袭，不得不松开手，Freddy一获得自由，立马蹬开了脚上已经松落的绳索，他一跃而起，趁着Billy没有站稳，毫不犹豫地用手臂死死地卡住了Billy的脖颈！他并不想杀了对方，他只需要让Billy窒息昏迷，然后他就可以找到机会逃走。

Billy发出恼怒的低吼，他一把抓住Freddy的双臂，干脆利落地一个过肩摔把他掀翻了出去！

Freddy在空中灵活地翻转身姿，他反而借着这股力道跃了出去，几步跨到酒店套房的书桌边，抓起了用于裁信封的小刀。

Billy已经大步追了过来，Freddy来不及割断自己手腕上的绳子，仓促间他握着刀指着Billy，“停在原地！不要过来！”

Billy发出一声嗤笑，他毫不犹豫地迎着刀锋上前一步，刀尖抵住了他胸口的衣料，这刀其实并不锋利，只将他的衣服浅浅地抵了个凹陷，连一根线都没有挑断，然而Freddy手一松，那把脆弱的小刀就掉在了地上，连点声响都没有发出。

Freddy颤抖着，Billy欺身上来，攥着Freddy的双手把他压在落地窗上，Freddy颇有些艰难地用手肘支撑着自己，Billy在他身后贴着他耳朵喃喃说，“你自找的。”

“什么？——”Freddy发出一声惊呼，Billy一把撕开了他的上衣，他的胸膛贴在冰凉的玻璃上，Billy一只手按在他颤巍巍的凸起上，粗暴地揉搓着，Freddy的鸡皮疙瘩争先恐后地冒出来。

Freddy听见拉链拉开的声音，他挣扎着抗拒，然而Billy攥着他的头发狠狠往玻璃上一撞，Freddy头昏眼花，Billy喑哑的声音像毒蛇一样爬进他耳朵里，“别在我面前装什么贞洁圣女，你不就喜欢这样吗，嗯？到处找男人，再把他们骗上床，你是不是很得意，Billy 巴特森也成了你的人[分]肉[隔]震[符]动[号]棒。”

“我没——”Freddy的辩解被一声痛苦的低吼打断，他被整个儿撕扯开来，剧痛让眼泪不受控制地渗出，温热的鲜血顺着火热的填充物滴下来，Billy狠狠地咬着他的肩膀，像一头失去控制的野兽。

Freddy呜咽着，他腿脚发软，但是被身后的人强硬地搂住腰身，他被迫趴在玻璃上无法逃脱。

Billy的动作没有丝毫留情，他的每一个动作都带起Freddy的疼痛，Freddy一开始还咬着牙抵抗着，但痛苦让他意志力逐渐薄弱，耳畔是Billy粗重的喘息，他终于忍不住哽咽出声，“…It hurts…”

他的声音又轻又软，Billy却听到了，他退了出来，Freddy以为这酷刑结束了，没想到Billy只是把他放在地毯上。

地毯很快也变得潮湿起来，是汗液或者别的什么，Freddy模模糊糊地望着窗外的灯光和夜色，他泪眼朦胧，嘴唇微张着露出洁白的牙齿和粉色的小舌头，被疼痛的汗水浸透的头发湿漉漉地搭在他额前，像刚从船底游上来的海妖。

水手吹响了冲刺的号角，塞壬不堪承受地仰起脆弱的脖颈，随着水手的动作无助地颤抖着。

航程即将结束，水手撤出了他的武器抛下船锚，咸腥的海水扑在海妖身上，海妖的眼泪落下来，挟裹着脸上残留的洁白浪花一同滚落进地毯里。

Freddy躺在地上剧烈的喘息着，他衣衫凌乱满脸是泪，通红的眼眶看起来可怜极了，而Billy只是拉起了裤链，整了整衣襟，就好像什么都没有发生过一样，仿佛直接可以出门参加晚宴。

Billy神色漠然地看着Freddy，眼睛里没有丝毫动容，他弯腰攥着Freddy残破的衣领，Freddy半跪半站地踉跄了两步，就被Billy拖着进了卧室，扔在床上。

Freddy本能地往床边瑟缩了一下，Billy嘲讽地说，“收起你的表演吧，Slut，你以为我会有时间再让你爽一发吗？”

他从床脚拉起两条锁链，分别扣在Freddy右手右脚上，他一边扣死一边漫不经心地说，“别再惹怒我，我的确没法解决整个Z，但是处理一两个技术人员还是绰绰有余。”

Freddy好似还没回过神，他呆呆地抬头望着Billy，Billy捏着他的下巴，凑到他面前轻轻说，“他们都很爱你。”说完，他近乎温柔地在Freddy嘴唇落下一吻，然后毫不留恋地转身离开了。


	12. 第十二章

Billy离开了，Freddy僵在床上等了好一会儿，确定他不会再回来，才稍微松了口气，伸手按开了床头的灯具开关。

不算明亮的光线笼罩了这间屋子，这的确是一间酒店的卧房，床头放着矿泉水和酒店的Welcome letter，Freddy拿起来看了一眼，日英双语写着，“尊敬的先生/女士，感谢您选择……”

Freddy随手把那张精美的卡片扔到一边，好吧，他现在至少还在日本。

他试探着拉了拉手脚上的链条，沉重，坚固，但出乎意料地是活动空间竟然还挺大，Freddy现在最需要的就是给自己清理一下，他试着往浴室走过去，竟然一路顺畅的走到淋浴喷头下。

他迫不及待地脱下了身上的衣服——鉴于他现在手脚都锁着链子，所谓地脱衣服只不过是把被撕破的衣裤扒下来，再顺着手脚上的铁链子扔到淋浴间外面去。即使是这样，他也赶紧冲了个热水澡。

洗到下面的时候，Freddy咬着牙把手伸进去，里面虽然没有留下太多东西，但是爆发前渗出的液体和撕裂的伤口仍然需要稍微清理，为了避免不必要的发烧或者体虚，还是趁现在洗干净的好。

他蹲在地上，一边清洗一边疼得吸气，温热的水流冲刷着他的身体，逐渐带走丝丝缕缕的深红。细微的痛呼声里慢慢带上了一丝哽咽，额头渗出的汗水滑进他的眼眶，他用力闭眼，挤出毫无意义的多余液体。

“Well…”

Freddy摇摇头，赶走脆弱的情绪，不管怎么样，先做好眼前的事。

接下来他不仅给自己洗了头，甚至还把地上的衣服捡起来，就着铁链子草草的洗干净了，他不知道自己还要戴着这个链子多久，他实在不愿意穿着脏衣服或者光着身子，这件衣服虽然已经被Billy撕裂了，但好歹还算完整，勉强可以用来遮羞。

Freddy一边把铁链子绕在沙发凳上，一边还苦中作乐地想着，Billy要是看见自己把这锁链当成晾衣绳用，会不会气疯？ 

不过他大概是没办法看到Billy的表情了，第二天一大早，他刚把半干的衣物套在身上，几个脸上写着“我不是什么好人”的黑西装男人闯了进来，他们没有多话，一个人掏出钥匙解开了Freddy手脚的镣铐，另一个人立马把他的手背在身后，拿绳子把他上半身捆了个结结实实，还有人掏出眼罩蒙住了他的眼睛。 

老兄，捆螃蟹也不过如此了！ 

Freddy腹诽着，他们准备怎么带着一个五花大绑的人出酒店大门呢？ 

——好吧，他们不需要出门。 

Freddy虽然看不见，但是他能感觉到电梯是在往上走，不一会儿，他感到阳光照耀在他身上，他被带到酒店楼顶，直升机发动机的声音传来，螺旋桨带起强烈的气流扑到他面前，Freddy不由得退后了一步。身后的几个男人没有给他适应的时间，就把他推搡着上了直升机。 

起飞又降落，他很快又被粗暴地推进另一个地方。

这群黑西装可不知道什么叫下手轻重，Freddy看不见路，他脚下一踏空，手臂又被绑着无法保持平衡，就那么狠狠地摔在了地上。

有人上前伸手拽掉了他的眼罩，光线照进他的眼睛，Freddy眯着眼睛适应了一下，一只脚就放在他脸前面很近的位置。

Freddy顺着笔挺的正装裤往上看——Billy 巴特森漠然地盯着电脑屏幕，好像刚刚被丢进来的不是个人，而是一粒灰尘。

冷白的屏幕光映在他脸上，衬得他嘴唇的线条坚硬又冰凉。

Freddy身上还隐隐约约地疼痛，他谨慎地蹭着地面退后了几步，确认这里除了他和Billy没有别人，他这才抽出时间打量了一下自己现在处在的地方，这是一架私人飞机的内部，难道他们要离开日本了？

飞机很快开始滑行，Billy没有要理会他的意思，Freddy也没有那个能力给自己找个座位系上安全带，好在这架飞机上所有的桌椅都被牢牢地固定在了地面上，为了避免像个保龄球一样滑出去，他只能蹭到旁边吧台的高脚凳那儿，背在身后的手紧紧拉住了凳子腿。

Billy似乎并没有要开口说明什么的意思，Freddy也不去问，飞机慢慢爬升，进入平稳飞行。

Freddy靠着椅子慢慢站起来，他也不能总是坐在地上，Billy轻轻瞥了他一眼，好像是才发现有这么个人在。

“啪嗒。”他轻轻合上了电脑。

Freddy警惕地看着他向自己走过来。

Billy走到吧台后面拿起了一只酒杯，“You wanna a drink? ”

“No thanks. ”Freddy毫不犹豫地摇头。

Billy并不恼怒，他给自己倒了一杯酒，酒液在透明的杯子里折射出红褐色的光泽。

Freddy不留痕迹地推后了两步，他可不希望这酒一会儿就被泼到自己脸上。他心里还有些委屈，说起来当年Billy也没吃亏，为什么现在搞得像是自己做错了多大的事？

Billy端着酒杯走了过来，他脸上甚至还带着点真挚的诚恳，“Why not have a try？”

“No thanks. ”Freddy还是这句话，他身子紧绷着，又退后了几步。

男人叹息了一句，“我从来不会拒绝你，Puppy，但你为什么拒绝我呢？”

Freddy怔了一下，就这一瞬间，Billy闪电一般伸出手掐住Freddy的后颈，Freddy呜咽了一声，酒杯已经被凑到他唇边。

Billy捏着后颈粗暴地迫使他抬起头，另一只手毫不留情地倾斜着酒杯往他嘴里灌，Freddy紧紧闭着嘴偏头躲避，但是酒液甚至顺着他鼻腔往里灌，他大声呛咳着，深色的液体顺着脖颈流进胸膛里，脏污了他辛苦洗干净的衣服。

一杯酒很快见底，Billy随手松开Freddy，Freddy踉跄了一步摔在地上，酒杯被扔在地毯上，Billy不以为意地甩了甩手上的酒液，脱去袖口被打湿了的外套，坐在了沙发上。

Freddy干咳了几声，费力咳出气管里的酒液，他还没缓过神，头发突然被攥住了，他被强迫着抬起头来。

Billy一手攥着他的头发，一手解开了拉链，他指指自己那儿，面无表情地说，“Suck me. ”

“滚吧。”Freddy毫不犹豫地就想挣脱，但是他突然感到头脑一阵昏沉，四肢也突然酸麻，他不受控制的软软地跪在了地上。

Billy攥着他的头发把他拖到自己面前，语气还是一如既往地无波无澜，“Suck. ”

Freddy想拒绝，但是舌头沉重又麻木，他说不出完整的话，下一秒，嘴里已经被抵进一个坚硬火热的物体。

卷曲的毛发扑在他脸上，Freddy被噎出泪花，Billy仰起头发出舒适的叹息，像抚摸小狗那样奖赏似的抚摸着他的头顶。

Freddy也不知道自己怎么了，他使不上力气，要不是Billy另一只手一直撑着他，只怕他立马就要滑到地板上去。

麻木生疏的舌头演唱不出什么动人的乐章，Billy没几分钟就将自己退了出来，他把Freddy抱起来，Freddy竟没有一点反抗，顺从地趴在他身上。 

“Did I make you wet? ”他靠着Freddy的耳朵吐出喑哑的声音。 

Freddy似哭非哭，粗糙的绳索摩擦着他的皮肤，他垂着头发出呜咽，身体里有一把火燃烧着、冲撞着，寻找发泄的出口。 

Billy捏着他的下巴，盯着他已经开始涣散的瞳仁，“Tell me...”他压低了嗓音，“How you want it done...”

回应他的是Freddy滑腻的小舌头，讨好地舔舐着他的指尖。

“Well...”他似笑非笑，“Here I come. ”

飞机遇到气流开始颠簸，Freddy昏昏沉沉间觉得自己像蹦床里的豌豆，猛烈的撞击带来无法言喻的快乐，失重的惊慌又产生濒死般的体验，他的手被别在身后无法动弹，只能用胸膛蹭着面前的男人，发出小猫一样的啜泣。

他颤抖着，跟着飞机一起攀到了顶峰。

Freddy不记得自己要了多久，他只记得自己被像小孩一样抱着叉开双腿，泪眼朦胧间他看到对面地上滚落的酒杯和地毯上醒目的酒渍，然后很快，他又陷入新一轮的漩涡。

他昏睡过去，又迷迷糊糊醒了几次，好像被喂了一些水和粥，有时他醒来像刚出生的婴儿一样蜷缩在沙发上，有时他醒来被男人掐着腰撞击着，他昏昏沉沉也不知道时间过去了多久，最终，他疲惫地睡着了。

等他彻彻底底地醒来，已经回到了自己曾住过几个月的那间屋子里，窗外阳光明媚，绿意盎然，一瞬间Freddy恍惚怀疑这两年只是一场梦境。 

但是喉咙传来些微不适和沉重，他从床上坐起来，薄被滑落，露出他脖子上闪耀着金属色泽的项圈，连着下面长长的锁链。 

Freddy看着这锁链，一时竟还不能反应过来这是什么，他侧过眼睛看着床头柜上的合影——他和Billy小时候的那张照片，两年前他向Billy要来，放在了这间屋子里。旁边是他和Billy两年前的合影，卷发的青年冲着镜头笑得无害又单纯，Billy搂着他，脸颊挤出两个温柔的酒窝。 

一切熟悉又陌生。

Freddy怔怔地看着照片好一会儿，直到开门声将他的思绪打断。 

Freddy回过头，Billy握着门把手，这场景多么熟悉，两年前他在书房看到两人小时候的合影时，Billy也是这么静静地在门外看着他。 

他突然开口，“Do you love me? ” 

Billy嗤笑一声，“你竟然也像个刚失贞的处子一样，要跟我讨要个名分吗？” 

他本意并非如此刻薄，但是只要一想到这两年在陆续搜集资料的过程中了解到的那些，有人感叹“黑足猫”能力出众，有人津津乐道“黑足猫”的英俊和狡猾，有人炫耀自己和他一夜风流——虽然最后在Billy冰冷的枪口下又痛哭流涕地承认自己的谎话，但是——一想到Freddy曾游走在这些地方，漫不经心地挑逗自己看上的玩具，Billy的心口就像燃起一把火焰，嫉妒烧得他理智全无。 

Freddy像是没有听到他的讥讽，他固执地问，“Do you truly love me? ” 

Billy眼里闪过一丝复杂的情感，嘲讽的表情竟然没有维持住，他沉默了几秒钟，点点头，“Of course. ” 

“可惜，我不觉得。”Freddy摩梭了一下手边的相片，“Billy，你没有意识到，你根本不爱我，或者说，你爱的不是我。” 

Billy脸颊抽动了一下，但是他没有说话。

Freddy似乎也并不需要他回答什么，他自顾自地看着照片里自己灿烂的笑容，叹息了一声，“你爱那个向你伸出手的小男孩，也爱那个单纯的书店服务员，唯一不爱的——是我，真实的Freddy Freeman，这一点我两年前就知道了。”

他抽出两年前的那张合影，带着一点不屑的笑意，“你不爱作为杀手的我，或者说，你不能接受记忆里的男孩竟然是个杀手。”

“但是又能怎么办呢？我，Freddy Freeman，从小就被训练做一名杀手，你回忆里的单纯小男孩从来就没有存在过。”

“OK, stop.”Billy皱起了眉头，不想再听他说下去。 

Freddy没有理会他，他毫不犹豫地把手里的照片撕成了几片，又在Billy仓促冲上来之前将碎片纷纷扬扬洒落在地上。

Billy毫不犹豫地蹲下去捡起地上的碎片，Freddy在他头顶冷冷地说，

“多么可笑，在我醒来之前，我都奢望着，你会来找我是因为你接纳了完整的我，到头来，你爱的还是你臆想中的那个Freddy。”


	13. 第十三章

Billy捏着那几张碎片，阴沉着脸站起来，相片本身没有被撕得多么细碎，但是Freddy的这个动作的确惹怒了他。

他较Freddy还要高半个头，垂着眼睛往下看的时候压抑得快叫人喘不过气，Freddy却出乎意料地没有一点惧意，他无所谓地耸耸肩膀，“You’re welcome.”

“For what?”Billy面无表情地问。

“For waking you up.”

Billy一把掐住了Freddy的脖子，“You know I can kill you right here right now.”

Freddy被迫微微仰着头，但他却带着点轻松的笑容，“Then do it, since I had also killed YOUR Freddy.”

Billy眼色暗了暗，他手上的力气一重，Freddy双手就垂在身侧，没有丝毫要反抗的意思，他甚至嘲讽地开口，“你不会，你也不敢动手。”

Billy好像被这句话烫到一样，他冷不丁地甩开了手，Freddy摊摊手冲他一笑，“你瞧。”

Billy深深地看了他一眼，转身大步流星地离开了。

门板隔绝了两个人的视线，Freddy紧绷的身子这才逐渐放松下来，他并不是不紧张也不害怕，只是奇怪的倔强让他无论如何也不愿意低头退让，激怒Billy让他感觉到一种奇异的报复般的快感。

他叹了口气坐回床上，怔怔地盯着床头柜剩下的那张合影发起了呆。

另一边，Billy将手里的四张碎片放在书桌上，自己靠在椅背上捂住了脸，他不能完全否认Freddy说的话，但是——

刚得知Freddy真实身份的时候，他感到惊讶和不敢相信，他试图将Freddy拽出这个危险的深渊，养伤的那几个月Freddy似乎是真的放下了作为杀手的一切，他乖顺又甜蜜，Billy一头栽进他的陷阱里，但是后来Freddy不辞而别，现实狠狠地甩了Billy一巴掌，那些温柔深情都是Freddy编织出来的谎言，他自始至终都只是为了离开。

Freddy离开两年，Billy一开始疯了一样到处打听“黑足猫”的消息，了解得越多，他就越无法控制自己的情绪——自己只是“黑足猫”众多猎物中的一个，就像Freddy会为了完成任务穿着暴露去夜店热舞一样，他为了逃离自己身边，当然也可以扮作温柔乖巧的模样迷惑自己。愤怒逐渐焚烧了他的理智，得到Freddy在日本的消息之后，他毫不犹豫地赶到日本，下了刺杀自己的委托。那晚上，麻醉药效还没过的时候，Freddy侧躺在地毯上，睡着的样子一如既往地乖顺恬静，像是从未离开过的样子，Billy不得不远远地站到窗边，用香烟安抚自己期待又恼怒的情绪。

但是Freddy竟然还是要逃离他，Billy失控了，他知道这样不对，这大概是最糟糕的重逢了——但是在那一刻，愤怒和恐慌让他理智崩塌。

太晚了，Billy想，他没有别的退路了，现在再放手，他就会永远失去Freddy。

他一点点放下捂着脸的手，眼神从迷茫到逐渐坚定。

让Freddy恨他吧，他不会放手了。

 

Freddy在屋子里转了好几圈，所有尖锐的、金属的物件都被收起来了，衣柜里连个塑料衣架都没有，所有衣服被整整齐齐地叠在一起，他随手抽开一件——贴心的主人准备的都是系扣的款式，这让他即使脖子上套着项圈和锁链，也能自如地穿衣服。

Freddy哼笑一声放下衣服，“放弃吧，这是没有意义的。”他说，不知道是说给自己还是说给Billy听。

——————————

之后的日子里，Billy隔几天会来一次，Freddy不抗拒但也没有回应，他任Billy摆弄当他是空气，Billy每每在这样的眼神里恼怒起来，他发了狠一样顶弄身下的青年，只有在快要达到巅峰时，才能从他眼里找到一些失神的沉醉，逼他发出破碎的呻吟，假装这场情事是两厢情愿的结果。

但是每当Freddy清醒过来，他平静又讥讽的眼神总让Billy落荒而逃，他也许是错了，但是这个错误没法修正了。

而Freddy，他倒是从没有放弃过逃离，他盯上了窗帘的金属挂钩，虽然还没有找到离开这栋别墅的办法，但是找到能解开脖子上锁扣的工具也行。

但是没等到他琢磨出办法，这天晚餐时间，Billy皱着眉进来，二话不说给他开了锁。

Freddy警惕地看着他，事出反常必有妖，他摸不清Billy要做什么，不由得紧张起来。

Billy瞥了他一眼，“你不用紧张，我不做什么。”

Freddy不说话，摆明了不相信，而Billy只是平静地说，“我妈妈想见你。”

Freddy本能地皱起眉头，这又跟巴特森夫人有什么关系了？

Billy看起来不想多解释，他转身下楼，Freddy半是怀疑半是不解地跟在他后面下楼，到了餐厅，竟然真的有一位女士坐在那里。

“Freddy，真高兴见到你！”不管心里是在想什么，巴特森夫人面上亲切又温柔，她站起身来轻轻抱了抱Freddy，Freddy虽然莫名其妙，带着满肚子的疑惑坐了下来，Billy则坐在了他对面一言不发。

佣人端上了菜，巴特森夫人温柔地说，“我听说Billy找到了你，我真是太惊讶了，当年真的非常感谢你，要不是你，Billy不知道会遭遇什么。”

噢，原来是这么回事。Freddy飞快地瞥了Billy一眼，发现他不研究盘子了，转而研究面前的菜。

对于这位巴特森夫人，Freddy是知道的，她这么多年一直陪在丈夫身边，巴特森家族的许多事务她都有参与，手段不逊于男性，Freddy才不相信她对于Billy和自己的事情没有一点儿了解，但是她既然装作不知道，那Freddy也没理由去挑破。

“噢是的，夫人，”Freddy一秒找到自己的定位，他夸张地冲巴特森夫人一笑，“这不算什么，只是顺手而已。”

“好孩子，我还是要谢谢你，”巴特森夫人的笑容真挚了些，“听Billy说，他是在日本找到的你，你在日本念书吗？”

Freddy自如地说，“我在日本念过书……不过，念书一直都只是我的副业。”

“嗯？”巴特森夫人适时地露出好奇的神色。

Freddy清清嗓子，“事实上，我有很多副业，我发过传单，当过书店服务员，我也去夜店跳舞，还会各种街头表演——没办法，都是工作要求。”

巴特森夫人笑了，“那么是什么工作要求的呢？”

Freddy又瞥了一眼Billy，发现他并没有要阻止的意思，也是，巴特森夫人想必早已把他查了个干干净净，也没有什么好隐瞒的。

“我为Z集团工作。”Freddy大大方方地说，“出任务……我是说，我做外勤。”

巴特森夫人果然没有一点惊讶，“噢，那一定很辛苦吧，尤其对你来说——我无意冒犯，但是你一定付出了很多努力。”

Freddy毫不在意地展示了一下自己的伤腿，“其实还好，我做了很多练习，现在不靠拐杖我也能行动，当然带上拐杖确实会轻松一些。”

巴特森夫人赞赏地点点头，“年轻人多些拼搏是好的，我一直这么教育Billy。那么，你怎么会想做这一行呢？”

“我在Z集团里长大，从我有印象开始我就在训练场练习各种技巧了。”

Freddy朝巴特森夫人眨眨眼，“游乐园那次，我也是刚好出任务，如果要我说的话，我应该给您道歉。”

不管在什么情况下，俏皮的年轻人总让人心情愉悦，巴特森夫人温柔地笑了，“有什么可道歉的。”

Freddy面不改色地说，“我犯了错，我当时应该直接把Billy带到巡警面前的。”

桌对面一直默不作声的Billy猛地捏紧了手里的叉子。

Freddy继续说，“我太鲁莽了，竟然差点把无关人员也牵扯进了这个任务里，抱歉，夫人，我得向您道歉。”

Billy的叉子在餐盘里划出尖锐的刺响，他仍然低着头，竟然还能忍住一言不发。

巴特森夫人仿佛一点没有察觉到儿子的异样，她嗔怪，“Honey，这样可太没有礼貌了，有客人在的时候，你更要注意你的餐桌礼仪。”

Billy低低地应了一声，略微抬起眼帘望了Freddy一眼，那一眼情绪压抑又复杂，Freddy毫不客气地瞪回去。

“Freddy，”巴特森夫人又开口了，“这份工作可不轻松，你没有考虑过做点别的什么吗？”

Freddy认真思索了一下，“事实上，夫人，我的朋友们曾建议我转到后勤——你知道的，技术支持什么的，但是我拒绝了。就像有人喜欢蹦极有人却畏惧高空，对我而言追求刺激是天生的习性，我能感觉到我真实地存活着……我对这份工作非常满意。”

“即使可能会赔上性命？”

“那这就是我的宿命。”Freddy毫不犹豫地说。

巴特森夫人于是没有再在这个问题上过多纠缠，她转而聊起了一些无关紧要的琐事，Freddy知道怎么样的说话技巧可以让人感到愉悦，巴特森夫人也很给面子，无论她心里怎么考量，还是和Freddy融洽地交谈了一整个晚餐。

晚餐后Freddy识趣地先回了房间，巴特森夫人站起身往书房走，Billy一言不发地跟在她身后。

巴特森夫人坐在书房的小沙发上，巴特森夫人视线落在那张被撕碎又拼接起来的合影上，毛糙的碎片边缘把照片里的两人粗暴地分隔开来，“如果你想要的话，你可以洗一张新的相片出来。”

Billy垂着眼睛脸色平静，“不必了。”

巴特森夫人不以为意，“你有什么想说的吗？”

“没有。”

巴特森夫人静静地看着自己的儿子，她了解Billy，他其实更像他的父亲，固执而坚决，他像一头小狮子，绝不肯率先低下头。

这可不太好，她想，年轻人一时昏头不是大毛病，如果Billy只是图一时新鲜，她不会管那么多，但是Billy已经投入了太多情感，再不加以引导，他可能会一路偏执下去，无论如何，巴特森家族需要一名足够理智和冷静的继承人。

当然，她也不能激起Billy的反抗情绪，这个年纪的孩子像炸毛的小猫，只能顺着毛发去安抚，她于是开口，“Honey，你觉得你是爱他的吗？”

Billy轻轻一颤，他沉默了一会儿，才犹豫地说，“我觉得……应该是的。”

“那么爱是什么呢？”

Billy露出一丝迷茫，在妈妈面前他还是像个孩子，“我担心他，爱护他，希望他永远陪在我身边，这是爱吗？”

巴特森夫人温柔地抚摸他地头顶，“这是爱，但是爱不止如此。”

Billy温驯地靠在她身边坐下，巴特森夫人看着他的眼睛，“占有是爱的一种表现，但是尊重才是爱的最重要基础。”

“Freddy爱着他的职业，这是他选择的路，你因为自己一厢情愿的想法要他放弃这条路，这不是爱，这是束缚。他的心灵向往飞翔，你就不能把他关在笼子里。”

Billy安静地垂下头，“可是看起来我已经伤害到了他，如果这时候放手，我将永远失去他。”

巴特森夫人耐心地说，“改正自己的错误，永远都不算晚。”

Billy张了张嘴，他挣扎着纠结，最终他只是说，“我会考虑的，妈妈。”

 

——————

当Freddy站在别墅大门口的时候，他还不敢相信Billy竟然这么轻易地放过了自己，巴特森夫人站在他身后露出温柔的微笑，“我帮你联系了Z，司机会直接把你送到车站，你的朋友会在车站等你。”

停了一下她又补充了一句，“Billy知道的。”

“我……非常感谢您，夫人。”Freddy真心实意地给了巴特森夫人一个拥抱，不管她和Billy说了什么，或者有什么自己的打算，她都是真正地给了自己自由，Freddy看了着这间别墅，他两次被关在里面，上次他从车库逃走了，这次竟然是他第一次正大光明地从门口离开，心里竟然还有些感慨。

他毫不犹豫地上了车，挥手跟巴特森夫人再见，车子很快消失在了大门外，拐过一个拐角不见了。

二楼的窗口，Billy静静地站在那里，他不知道自己在期待什么，Freddy没有一秒钟的回头，更没有问Billy在哪里，他离开得没有丝毫留恋，像是雏鹰果决地投进天空的怀抱里。

Billy最后看了一眼那辆车消失的方向，离开了窗前。


	14. 第十四章

三年后，芝加哥，欧尔普酒店。

一枪得手，Freddy本应该顺利地从员工通道离开酒店，但是目标的手下出乎意料地反应迅速，他们立刻发觉不对，那一群人骚动起来，有人迅速冲进去试图抢救自己的boss，有人大声喝住推着餐车的Freddy，“你！停下！”

开玩笑，发热的枪管还埋在衣襟里，Freddy怎么可能这样停下来，他假装没听见快步转过拐角，在离开那几人视线的一瞬间甩开餐车冲进了楼梯间。

几个人迅速追了上来，Freddy一边往楼下跑一边将服务生的外套脱下，然而没跑几层，楼下传来了躁动，他们竟然让守在楼下的人顺着往楼上搜寻。

Freddy啧了一声，扯下领结扔到这一层的门缝里，自己小心地进了下一层的客房区，顺手处理掉头顶的监控头。

没有了可笑的领结和外套，他看起来只是一名穿着衬衣的普通客人，但是杂乱的脚步声很快追了上来，他暗骂一句，小跑了几步，旁边一间客房门正好打开，Freddy眼前一亮，冲进去关紧房门，他身上还带着支麻醉剂，只能跟这位客人说声抱歉了。

房间的主人除了一开始条件反射的惊呼以外，没有出声，可能还没有反应过来，Freddy一边开口一边转身，“抱歉，暂时借用一下您的房……”

他的声音停住了，房间的主人静静地看着他，那张脸他再熟悉不过——Billy Batson。

Shit！Freddy张了张嘴，在心里暗骂了一句，立马就去拉门把手，“抱歉，打扰了，我这就走。”

然而他的手刚放到门把上，外面就有人敲响了门。

这当然不会是来找Freddy的，毕竟如果是那几个人追上来了的话，他们可不会这么礼貌地敲门。

Freddy毫不犹豫地躲到了门后，Billy瞥了他一眼，面色如常地打开了门。

“Batson先生，抱歉，Dolak先生 遇到点麻烦，今天没法和您见面了。”

Dolak？Freddy挑挑眉，那不是“一点麻烦”吧，怕是这个会面以后也没机会进行了。

Billy礼貌地表示了问候，对方委婉地提醒他酒店里进了一名十分危险的杀手，他们正在排查，希望Batson先生注意安全。

“我当然会的，谢谢提醒。”Billy点点头，关上了门。

走廊里传来纷乱的脚步声和交谈声，Freddy知道那是Dolak的人在搜查他，这一层的屋子都被敲开了，酒店的客人不论配合或者不配合，都被强硬地破开了房门。

外面的喧嚣似乎与这间屋子无关，Billy没有开口去问Freddy，外面那群人是不是在找他，Freddy也没有出声解释，他在门口站得笔直，简直像个哨兵一样。

Billy脱下了自己笔挺的外套，解开规整的领结，既然会谈取消了，那么也没必要穿着这身并不算舒适的套装。

Freddy远远地看着他，眼神里依然透着警惕。

那件事情后他们再也没见过面，Freddy偶尔会听说Billy Batson最近有什么动静，但是两个人确实再也没有任何交际，这是三年以来第一次见面，Freddy把不准这真的是偶遇，还是Billy又一个陷阱。

Billy当然看出了Freddy的警惕，他垂下眼睛掩饰了自己的情绪，再抬起头时，已经带上了得体的微笑，“别紧张，Freddy——照理说，你突然闯进我的房间，紧张的应该是我才对。”

Freddy贴着门站着一言不发。

Billy并没有什么不悦的表现，他打开电视柜下的小冰箱，“喝点什么吗？果汁，矿泉水？我想你应该不会想喝酒吧。”

都这样了，还僵在原地似乎显得有些不近人情，Freddy稍稍放松了一些，在Billy的视线里自己拿出一瓶未开封的矿泉水。

他丝毫没有掩饰地，当着Billy的面晃动了两下，确定没有针孔之类的，才拧开瓶盖小小地抿了一口。

“这几年过得怎么样？”Billy温和地问。

Freddy干巴巴地说，“感谢关心，我好的不得了。”

气氛完全沉默了下去，Freddy真的没想到会在这种情况下遇到Billy，他低着头看矿泉水瓶身上的单词，好像在研究什么神秘的代码密文，而他的思绪却已经远远飘走了。

三年未见，Billy确实变了，他锋芒内敛了许多，举手投足已经完全没有毛头小子冒冒失失的模样，他见到Freddy，脸上没有带着太多外放的情绪，Freddy一瞬间觉得他陌生又遥远，和印象里不管是微笑的还是发怒的Billy都相去甚远。

三年来他其实一直在想，他对Billy，Billy对他，究竟是什么感情，最开始的确是被Billy的外表吸引，或许是无聊或许是处于别的心思，他抱着一点不那么认真的心态去尝试着逗弄，但是接下来的日子里他真实的被Billy所吸引，猎手和猎物掉了个个儿，“黑足猫”落进自己的陷阱里，但是随之而来的，是他意识到Billy爱的也许并不是真正的他，Billy喜欢的那个单纯善良的小瘸子，他不承认也不接受Freddy作为杀手的另一面，Freddy的心好像在甜蜜和痛苦里来回挣扎，他贪恋Billy的柔情，但又觉得自己像是个小偷，偷了不属于自己的爱意，他最终逃跑了，或许只有逃离才能解决这困境。

Freddy低着头不说话，好像陷入了沉思，而Billy则不动声色地望着他的侧脸，Freddy脸上些微的婴儿肥已经完全褪下去了，半瞌着眼皮冷漠又疏离，像一把开锋的利刃，Billy被这把利刃扎得苦涩不已，心里翻涌着各种说不上来的情绪。

他心里有许许多多话想说，但是现在说什么似乎都显得很多余，Billy踌躇了一会儿，还是开口，“之前的事……我很抱歉。”

Freddy很快回答，“没事，我不在意。”

他一句话堵死了Billy后面所有想说的话，Billy不得不又沉默下去。

慢慢地，外面的声音低下去了，那些手下们找不到嫌疑人，又不能无限期地找下去，只能慢慢散了，再通过别的办法去寻找线索。

Freddy听着外面情况差不多，他站起来就要走，Billy立马跟着他站了起来，Freddy简单地冲他点点头，“多谢。”

眼见着Freddy就要离开，Billy终于憋不住，他脱口而出，“跟我在一起的那几个月，你有一点真心吗？”

Freddy的手已经搭在了门把上，他顿住了，“你什么意思？”

终于开了这个口，Billy也没什么好后悔的了，他干脆一股脑儿地问出来，“那几个月，你只是为了逃跑才那样演戏的吗？”

眼前一花，Freddy已经闪电般拎住了他的衣领，他的脸就在Billy眼前不到十公分的位置，Billy清楚看见他眼睛里的震惊和愤怒，Freddy一字一顿地说，“Billy Batson，你究竟把我当作什么人。”

“我……”Billy头脑突然空白了一瞬间，他哑口了。

Freddy冷笑一声，“你觉得我是那种为达目的不择手段的人，连自己的身体都可以出卖，是吧，嗯？”

“我——不是的！”Billy低吼了一句，他的眼睛竟然一瞬间微微发红。

Freddy发狠地攥着他的衣襟，“你当年搜了那么多我的消息，了解得也不少吧！对，没错，我不择手段，我为了完成任务什么都做得出来，我能脱光了去跳艳舞，我也能把自己送到目标的床上！”

“别再说了！”

Billy的问题像一巴掌扇在他的脸上，Freddy的脸颊和眼眶都火辣辣地疼，他口不择言，吐出的话像最尖锐的刀子，他露出一点残忍的微笑，说，“你，Billy Batson，不过是我一时兴起的玩具，现在，你该醒了。”

Billy呜咽了一声，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

Freddy自己也红了眼睛，吐出的刀子同样搅在他的心里，他曾经真心实意地爱过Billy，想不到到最后两个人留给对方的只剩下伤害。

Freddy慢慢松开了手，也许他们就不应该有今天的重逢，也许再也不见是最好的结果，他勉强一笑，“反正你也已经报复回来了，我们两清了，以后，谁也不欠谁了。”

他转过身去拉门把手，Billy一把把他囫囵抱进怀里，他在Freddy耳边哽咽着，“别说这样的话，Freddy，我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”

Freddy强忍着憋回眼泪，这简直太差劲了，这就像粗制滥造的舞台剧剧本，处处透着狗血和不可理喻，他粗鲁地拉扯Billy的手臂，然而Billy死死抱着他不让他挣脱。

“Freddy，我是真的爱你……对不起，我做错了事，我很早就想跟你说对不起，但是我又不敢去找你，我……”

Freddy冷笑一声，“对不起，Batson先生，你爱我也没有用，让你失望了，我永远做不了你的小白兔和金丝雀！”

“I know，I know.”Billy像哄孩子一样吻着他的耳廓，熟悉的气息包裹着Freddy，他建设起来的心理防线一寸寸地崩坍成灰烬，Billy低声呢喃，“这是我犯下最严重的错误……我早就应该意识到的。”

“我意识到得太晚了，我爱你，我爱你任何时候的样子。”

Freddy不敢相信自己的耳朵，他推开Billy，这次Billy没有反抗，轻轻地松开了手。

Billy眼眶通红，Freddy自己也没好到哪儿去，他心跳的很快，重重的喘了几口气，“我任何时候的样子，也包括作为杀手的时候吗？”

Billy温柔地说，“任何样子，只要是你想要的。”

Freddy沉默了，他现在思绪很乱，不知道自己应该做出什么反应，而Billy的眼神认真又深情，他不知道该不该相信。

Billy轻轻叹了口气，他知道犯下的错误没那么容易被原谅，他也不指望Freddy能轻易原谅自己，他小心地开口，“Freddy，我……我知道我表现得太差了，但是……我还能有额外的一次机会吗？”

Freddy不说话，他垂着眼睛，Billy紧紧盯着他的表情不敢有分毫遗漏，这个时候，他的手机突然响了起来。

是家里的事务，Billy赶紧接了起来，交待了两句挂断电话，他回头看Freddy，Freddy已经恢复了正常的表情，要不是他鼻尖还有一些微红，谁也不知道刚刚发生了什么。

Billy还想说什么，Freddy突然开口，“好了，不早了，我该走了。”

Billy心里涌起巨大的失落和苦涩，他深吸了一口气，勉强挤出一个笑容，“是的……你也该回去了，好好休息。”

Freddy毫不犹豫地转身打开了门，Billy本能地追了上去，他望着Freddy的背影，欲言又止。

本以为Freddy会就这么离开，没想到他突然回过了头喊了一声，“Billy。”

Billy茫然地看着他，Freddy冲他露出一个狡黠的微笑，似乎是还有些不适应，他的表情还微微僵硬，他轻轻地说，“给你一次机会。”

“什么——”

Billy怔了一下，Freddy已经出了门，Billy立马追到门口，Freddy只留给他一个背影，他背对着Billy挥了挥手，“看你表现了，Buddy——这次别追上来。”

Billy只能生生停住了脚步，他眨巴了几下眼睛，Freddy已经消失在了转角。

但是Billy眼里渐渐带上了笑意。

一次机会吗？他会好好把握的。

————————  
这篇文就到这里了，后面当然是比利使尽浑身解数追妻火葬场，但是感觉写出来会很模板化没有新意，自己不太满意，所以不会再接着写了，就停在这里。全文大概5W5，第一次写这么长的文，节奏把握的不太好，写到后面有点没后劲，这篇跟我原本的大纲出入也很大，写着写着发现人物的情绪不能按照设定好的节奏在走，写得身不由己【不。  
等有空的时候会回来修一修细节，主要是情绪变动和一些衔接的地方。  
关于巴特森夫人，其实她不算一个主动助推的角色，她确实是开导了比利，但是她真实的目的并不是支持比利。对于巴特森夫人，儿子有一点风流韵事之类的她不在意，但是如果真的投入感情要认真对待了，她肯定不会支持，她引导着比利放了弗莱迪，其实是想用温和的办法结束这段关系，既不会激起比利的反抗情绪，又能让自己儿子回到正常的轨道上来【但是万万没想到自己成了破冰的助攻。  
后面有了新的梗会继续写，小男孩真的有瘾，算了一下加起来一个多月写了12万字了。暗恋那个故事准备改成单独的片段形式，毕竟暗恋最美的时候就是互撩，会不定时写一些互撩的小场面，不会写成完整的故事了。  
渣文笔谢谢大家看完呜呜qwq，比心。


End file.
